Ana Ohebak
by YamiMisao
Summary: Bakura was living no-so happily with his lover, and when he ends up pregnant his lover kicks him out. Now not only is he pregnant, he's homeless as well. And to add to his list of problems, he doesn’t know who’s child it is, Seto’s.. or Marik’s. YYxYBxYM
1. You can't be Serious

**Misao:** Holy crap it's another Bakura gets pregnant Fics! But seriously, who doesn't love putting Bakura through the torture of pregnancy, birth, and motherhood? It's too damn funny to pass up! So I thought I'd add to the collection! Fun. Anyways, here I go with another fic... and yes, I do realize I should be working on fics I haven't updated in months...

**Pairings:** Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik (Yamishipping) **OR** Yami x Bakura x Marik x Yuugi... I have yet to decide... and one of the minor pairings are Ryou x Malik (Angstshipping)

**Summary: **WARNING: MPREG. Bakura was living happily with his lover, Seto. But he somehow ends up pregnant and his lover kicks him out. Now not only is he pregnant, he's homeless as well. And to add to his list of problems, he doesn't know who's child it is, Seto's.. or Marik's.

**Disclaimer: **Well since it's says "Disclaimer" I obviously don't claim to own it.

**Warnings: **We're talking Violence, Strong Language, Adult Content... (yes, that is a quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer o.O ) MPREG.

**Note:** "Ana Ohebak" means "I Love You" to a man in Arabic. A stupid title I know, but it will make sense later, but the "I" in the title is suppose to be italicized.. So it's "_I_ Love You" Which still doesn't change the fact that it's a stupid title, but it sounds cool in Arabic, so who gives a crap? No one really cares about titles anyway... I don't think...

* * *

**_Ana_ Ohebak**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

"You can't be serious!" I, standing across the room from my lover, scream.

Seto narrowed his eyes at me, "I'm dead serious. I want your ass out of here. Now." He hissed out, his voice cold and his gaze unfaltering. I could tell from both his tone and the gleam in his eyes that he meant it and if I didn't leave now I would be forced out by his damned security guards.

After narrowing my eyes further at my now ex-lover, I swiftly turned and stormed out of the mansion. As my luck would have it, it was pouring down rain, but being as mad as I was, I didn't give a damn. Even if it was the end of fall, leaving me in rain that was freezing cold.

Isis only knows how it happened. I certainly hadn't seen it coming, and being a male I never worried about it. But obviously the gods decided to play around with the laws of nature, and I had somehow ended up pregnant.

What was worse, I don't even know who the child belonged to! A few months ago I had gotten drunk, along with my best friend, Marik, and we ended up having sex in the Shadow Realm. But the two nights after that I had sex with Seto... in the Shadow Realm. Most mortals couldn't survive in that realm, but Seto was no ordinary mortal, no matter how much he denied his past, he was still a high priest, and he had owned the Rod back then, which connected him with the Shadow Realm.

It had been months since then. Over the months I had been feeling nauseous a lot, having odd cravings, and I've hardly gotten any sleep. And I'll also admit I've had major mood swings... At first I ignored it, thinking maybe it was from all the alcohol I consumed, or maybe I was catching some mortal sickness.

Obviously I thought wrong, because soon I started gaining weight. Only a few weeks ago, when I was flipping through the channels of Seto's oversized TV, did it hit me. For some reason I stopped on a channel that had a show about pregnancy on. Must have been fate, because when they started listing symptoms, I realized it was exactly what he was going through.

I hadn't wanted to tell Seto, but I didn't have much of a choice, since I was starting to show. And I knew he would find out sooner or later anyways. I figured he'd be mad, but I never expected him to kick him out like that... we don't even know if it's his kid! Well... _I _don't know... I never told Seto about my little drunken affair with Marik..

But what am I suppose to do now? I have no where to go. After I moved in with Seto, Ryou had moved to Egypt with Malik and Isis. Ryou had wanted me to go, but I refused... too many bad memories.. I never wanted to go back there.

I could go to Marik's... but my friend would automatically notice something off, and I could never lie to Marik, not because of my conscience or anything, but because Marik could just _tell_ when I'm lying. And there was a good chance it was Marik's child... and I don't want my only friend to hate and abandon me as well. I couldn't handle that...

Of course, that only left one person... the Pharaoh. I knew the pharaoh's light would let me stay, if only for the night, he was too kind not to. But the pharaoh himself... I'm not sure if I could handle dealing with him and his damn game of 20 questions right now.

I shiver and wrap my arms around myself. It was so cold I could see my breathe. I'm just going to have to deal with the pharaoh, I don't have any other choice. It was just for the night anyways... I could leave first thing in the morning. But right now, it's getting dark, and colder.

By the time I reach the game shop, I'm soaked and shivering uncontrollably. On top of that, I'm feeling nauseous again. Reluctantly, I ring the doorbell to the back door and wait. It was only around 6, so I know they can't be asleep.

Someone up there must like me at least a little, because it was Yuugi who answered the door, and not Yami. As soon as he saw who it was, his eyes widened and he looked about ready to call for his yami, but stopped when he took in my obviously shitty appearance.

"...Bakura?" He asked in disbelief, staring at me with wide-eyes. He quickly snapped out of it and stepped aside, "Come in here before you get sick!"

I gratefully step into the warm house, not really caring that I was soaking the floor. Yuugi didn't seem to care either, because he rushed out of the room and up the stairs, I guess to get me a towel and some dry clothes. I was right, because minutes later he returned with said items.

"Here, you can change in the bathroom." He said, leading me to the only bathroom in the house. The boy really was to nice for his own good, but I'm not particularly complaining at the moment.

Sighing I remove my soaked pants and my shirt, leaving me only in my boxers. Looking into the full length mirror on the back of the door, I stare at my reflection. I seriously do look like shit. I haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks and it shows, I have dark circles under my eyes and everything. The few times I actually did manage to fall into a deep sleep, Seto woke me up because he was horny. Dear Isis, my stomach is sticking out quite a bit... I can't believe Seto hadn't even noticed that...

Tearing my gaze from the mirror, I pick up the shirt, and thank whatever god up there that obviously favors me that it's a really large sleeping shirt, so the pharaoh and his light shouldn't be able to notice anything. I slip the shirt on and find myself staring at the pair of boxer's Yuugi had let me borrow. They were obviously Yami's, since Yuugi's would never fit me. I smirk a bit, they had Chibi Dark Magicians on them... that's gold. I quickly finished getting dressed and grabbed my wet clothes, heading back downstairs.

Dry clothes or not, I'm still freezing. Guess I'll have to get over it. I passed Yuugi on the way, and he took my clothes and ran off to were I'm guessing the laundry room is. Going into the living room, I see Yami sitting on the couch watching TV. I'm in no mood to deal with him, so I slowly start to back out of the room, hoping not to get his attention. So of course he chooses that moment to look my way.

"What are you doing here thief?" He asked. I blink. He didn't sound like the pharaoh I knew. His voice wasn't filled with his usual anger towards me, it was genuine curiosity. I inwardly sigh in relief. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea.

I make my way over to the couch and sit down next to him, though as far away as possible, glancing at the TV, I see he's watching a show that is actually one of mine and Marik's favorites. Fear, that one's about these people who go to this supposed haunted house and go through all these tests and if they go through all of them they get a bunch of money. It's a load of crap, but it's damn funny to watch them all shit there selves. That, and The World's Most Scariest Places, where a family has to spend one night in a haunted house and they all get blindfolded and separated, put in dungeons, or a room where a mad doctor operated on his patients alive and shit, yeah, we get a kick out of that. I'm surprised to see the pharaoh watching it!

At that point Yuugi comes back in, and sits in-between me and the Pharaoh, "So Bakura, what were you doing out in the rain like that?" He asks, looking up at me with those large, innocent purple eyes of his.

"Seto kicked me out, " I mumble, propping my feet up on the coffee table.

"Why'd he kick you out?" Yuugi asks.

"I'd rather not say..." I sigh, closing my eyes leaning further into the couch.

"Umm.. are you okay Bakura? You know.. you look a bit...umm..." Yuugi kind of just trailed off. Probably didn't want to insult me, but it doesn't matter, I know exactly what I look like.

"What he's trying to say is you look like shit Tomb Robber." Yami says for him, voicing my exact thoughts.

"Thanks for pointing that out and all, but I was already aware of that.." I mumble, feeling all those sleepless weeks catching up to me.

"What happened, Tomb Robber?" Yami asks. Persistent asshole, can't he mind his own business?

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" I snap at him, feeling a headache coming on.

"Yami just let it go.." Yuugi whispers.

"Fine then, why did you come here?" He questions. Ra, he never gives up does he?

"I had no where else to go, don't worry I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"I thought you had no where else to go." He says in a smug tone.

"I'll manage."

Yuugi decides to speak up before all hell breaks loose, "You look tired Bakura, come on, you can sleep in my room."

I open one eye to look at him, "Where will you sleep?"

"With Yami." He answers, and I have to resist the urge to snicker at how my mind twisted the meaning. Reluctantly I stand up and follow Yuugi upstairs. He shows me to his room, and I force myself to thank him.

His room is pretty plain, but I have to admit the big window on the ceiling is pretty cool. I crawl into his bed and bury myself under the covers, faintly noting that it smells like Pharaoh hikari before I fall into a blissful slumber.

"Tomb Robber... Tomb Robber get up!" I groan as I feel someone shaking me and try to bury myself deeper into the blankets, hoping whoever it was would go away. The person sighs and pulls the blankets off me, or tries to but I cling to them, "Tomb Robber, this isn't funny, get up!"

The shaking finally gets annoying so I open my eyes and poke my head out of the covers and glare at the pharaoh, "What do you want?"

"You have to get up." He states simply.

I sigh and close my eyes again, "Why?"

"Because Yuugi has finished making breakfast." He tells me, and I feel the nauseous feeling coming back at the thought of food.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well get up anyways, Yuugi and I have to go somewhere later, and I don't trust you enough to leave you here alone." With a groan I roll out of the bed, I know I must still look like shit, besides the fact that I still feel like shit the pharaoh is looking at me in a way that tells me I look like shit.

"You still look like shit." He tells me...again.

I glare at him, though I don't know how effective it is in my current condition, "Well I feel like shit to, so I suppose my appearance is justified." I snort, "Do forgive me if my appearance offends you, my Pharaoh." I sneer and bow mockingly.

He doesn't reply, instead he just narrows his eyes before turning and leaving the room, heading back downstairs with me right behind him. Well, one thing I _was_ expecting to see upon entering the kitchen is Yuugi in an apron, I was _not_, however, expecting to see him with a chef's hat on, the hat only cover the top spikes, but the rest still sticking out. I knew if I were to laugh, my ass would be in the shadow realm.

I sat down silently, and ate silently as well, to busy trying to think of where I was going to go after this to pay attention to the two multi-colored porcupine-heads. I should have listened to Marik... he always warned me about Seto, told me he was a bastard and he was only using me. I should have, but I didn't. It was stupid of me to, Marik has always been my best friend, for over 3000 years, he wouldn't have lied to me about something like that.. he was only trying to protect me, and I was a bitch back. Dammit, I hate feeling guilty.

All of the sudden I notice a hand in front of my face, waving back and forth. I blink and look over to see Yuugi staring curiously at me, "What?" I ask.

"I said, are you going back to Seto's today?"

"Oh...Umm.. yeah, he's probably over...it... by now." I lie.

"Over what, exactly?" Yami asks. I was about to yell at him, but Yuugi starts talking before I have the chance.

"Ignore him Bakura, he's being nosey." Yuugi says, sending a glare in Yami's direction. Kind of funny if you ask me. Glancing at my plate, I guess I was hungry after all, because I actually ate all my food, I'm sure I'll regret it later though...

I stand up and walk towards the kitchen door, "Well, thanks Yuugi.. sorry for bothering you guys.. I'm going to go now..." How uncharacteristic of me... thanking and apologizing... I blame it on my 'condition'.

"It was no trouble Bakura! Feel free to come back anytime you need to!" Yuugi chirps. In other words, he's saying 'It was no trouble just don't think about coming back any time soon.' He's to nice to actually say that though, "Your clothes are on my dresser by the way!"

Oh, right... can't exactly walk around outside in Dark Magician boxers...I make my way back upstairs to change. I change into my pants first...since I really don't like taking my shirt off.. cause then I have to see my stomach. Damn, I forgot how it's been to actually fit into my own pants lately...

Reluctantly, I pull the shirt up and over my head. As I'm reaching for my shirt, I see someone out of the corner of my eye. I freeze and feel my chest tighten, very slowly I look over to see Yami standing there in his ever so famous Pharaoh stance.

He looks at me for a minute, before saying, "Bakura, have you gained some weight?"

I feel relief flood through me. Thank Ra the Pharaoh is a naive fool! And-or a complete idiot. Both work. I glare at him, "No Pharaoh, that's just your imagination, now stop looking me up why don't you?" I growl and slip my own shirt back on. I notice with some satisfaction that I caused the pharaoh to blush.

Sadly, he recovers quickly, "I know there's more going on then your telling us Bakura."

"Of course there is, but that doesn't mean I intend to tell you, it's really none of your business."

"It became my business the moment you stepped into this house." He retorts.

"Well fine, I'll remember that next time and let myself freeze to death out in the rain." I reply, then mutter, "Not like I would be missed." With that I shove past him and quickly left the game shop. Thankfully it was warmer today, usually I hate bright and sunny days, but in this case I'm making an exception.

It's only about 8... I have the whole day to figure out what I'm going to do... but there's no way in hell I'm going back to Seto... that bastard. I still can't believe the shit he said to me! I should seriously kill him! Not like I've never gotten away with murder before...

**Flashback:**

I nervously made my way to Seto's office, which was located right next to his bedroom. It came in handy a lot, considering what we usually started doing in his office, it was very convenient. Hopefully Seto would still be in a good mood... he was earlier, but all it took was a few phone calls and his good mood came crashing down.

Being the expert thief that I am, I easily slipped into his room without him noticing, and started stalking towards him.

"I know your there Bakura." He muttered and I grumbled. Ok, so maybe he did notice. Him and Marik were the only ones who could actually catch me, that's one thing that attracted me to Seto in the first place. He intrigued me.

"Seto, I have some news for you. Your probably not going to be to happy about it...' I stopped when I noticed he wasn't paying attention to me, but instead his paperwork. I growled whacked him in the back of the head, "Look and Listen to me when I'm talking to you dammit!"

He sighed exasperatingly and spun around in his chair, it was one of those computer chairs that spin, "What is it? I'm trying to work you know, I do have a company to run."

"I'm well aware of that, but this is more important then your damn company." I growl.

"What could be important enough to bother me while I'm working." He questions, raising an eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes at him for that comment. He was so damn narrow-minded.

"Fine, I wouldn't want to waste anymore of your time so I'll cut straight to the chase; I'm pregnant." He just stared at me.

"Last time I check April 1st was about 6 months ago." He said in a monotonous voice.

"I'm serious dammit!"

"Sure you are, now I have a company to run." He said, turning back around.

"You don't believe me? Dammit Seto this isn't something I pulled out of my ass this morning to annoy you with, I'm fucking serious!" I screamed.

"Last time I checked you were a male. Males don't get pregnant." He replied, now typing away on his fucking laptop.

"It doesn't fucking matter when you involve Shadow Magic!" I growled, grabbing the back of his chair and spinning him around, I then pulled up my shirt to show him my no-longer flat stomach, "Does this look like joke to you?"

His eyes widened as he stared at my stomach, looking pretty much horrified. I had a feeling in my gut that this wasn't going to be taken lightly. He suddenly stood up and glared down at me, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"How can you not know?" He yelled back,

"I just don't okay? It probably happened because we had sex in the Shadow Realm!" I tell him, seeing no other reasonable explanation.

"Then why the hell did you let us have sex in the Shadow Realm?"

"How the hell was I suppose to know this would happen? You think I wanted this? Think I planned this? Hell fucking NO! I didn't want this at all, for the past few months I've been going through hell, throwing up, hardly being able to sleep, and when I actually COULD sleep you kept me up all night because you were fucking horny! Hell, this probably wouldn't have happened if you didn't demand sex from me every damn day!"

"Well that was the only fucking reason I kept you around! It's not like your good for anything else! So that obviously makes you pretty much useless now! So get the fuck out of my house. Now." His voice was a mere whisper towards the last sentence.

I stared at him in disbelief. The only thing I was good for was sex? That hurt more then I thought it would... I never actually believed Marik when he told me he was only using me...

"You can't be serious!" I screamed.

Seto narrowed his eyes at me, "I'm dead serious. I want your ass out of here. Now." He hissed out, his voice cold and his gave unfaltering. I could tell from both his tone and the gleam in his eyes that he meant it and if I didn't leave now I would be forced out by his damned security guards.

After narrowing my eyes further at my now ex-lover, I swiftly turned and stormed out of the mansion.

**End Flashback:**

Oh yes, killing the bastard is on the top of my priority list... maybe I could get Marik to lure him out with the Millennium Rod into a secluded area and proceed to murder him there. Oh yes, that would do nicely.

Hmm, somehow I've ended up downtown. Oh well, I survived on the streets in Egypt, I sure as hell can do it now. Besides, it was harder to survive back then, so I shouldn't have problem surviving now. I have 3 knives and a dagger on my person, I'll be fine. It'll be a little harder to steal things with the extra weight and all, but I'm the King of Thieves, I can handle it.

* * *

**Misao:** And there we have it people. The first chapter to another story I decided to start to add the ever growing list of fics I have to work on. Joy. Oh, and you'll have to tell me what Pairing you want... Yami x Bakura x Marik **OR** Yami x Bakura x Marik x Yuugi ... 


	2. Suspision

**Misao:** gasp I updated... and in LESS then a month! That's something new for me! Anyways, thank you reviewers for...Reviewing! Now that I have this Chapter up I'm going to go work on "Doom and Demise"...Oh, and these are the votes so far:

**Yami x Bakura x Marik : 8**

**Yami x Bakura x Marik x Yuugi : 4**

But any relationships aren't going to be for a while, so I haven't decided yet!

And for the people who asked for some Preg. Bakura stories...

**- "Little Miracle" **By: Cheysuli-Night (**Pairing: **Bakura/Yami)

**- "Complicate Me" **By: LeoOsaka Bakura's Stalker (**Pairing: **Seto/Bakura/Yami)

**- "Spawn"** By Borath Pachelbel (**Pairing: **Bakura/Malik... then I think Bakura/Rishid... I can't remember)

**Pairings:** Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik (Yamishipping) **OR** Yami x Bakura x Marik x Yuugi... I have yet to decide... and one of the minor pairings are Ryou x Malik (Angstshipping)

**Warnings: **We're talking Violence, Strong Language, Adult Content... (yes, that is a quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer o.O ) MPREG.

**Note:** Well, I think a few things would be different if a _male_ got pregnant, like some of the symptoms and stuff, so just to let you guys know, I did change some things!

* * *

**_Ana_ Ohebak**

**Chapter 2**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Well, this sucks. Seriously. I've thrown up twice in the last hour and had to do so behind some trash cans in the downtown alleyways. I should be used to it by now though, the throwing up part, after all I have been going through it for two months, and will continue to go through it for 1 or two more months. At least that's what the TV said. Though I have to wonder if everything will be the same, I _am_ a guy after all...

And since I have no where to go, I've decided to re-live my thieving days. I can handle it, I am the King of Thieves after all. Actually having a home and not struggling to survive everyday for the past few years I've been with Ryou couldn't have diminished my thieving skills all that much.

Let's see... must find some oblivious wealthy person. I could always rob Kaiba Corp. Not that I want to go any where _near_ that place, but I could steal a good amount of money and they wouldn't even notice because they have so freaking much of it. Though the last time I tried robbing Kaiba Corp... that's when Seto caught me, which basically started the whole relationship. But I have a feeling if he caught me this time, he wouldn't be so lenient.

If I go back to the Game Shop, I'll have the pharaoh up my ass the whole time. Marik is out of the question for reasons I stated earlier. Maybe I could ask Ryou.. I'm sure he could pay for a plane ticket and I could live with them...

No, I can't go back to Egypt, I already told myself I'd never go back there. And I _refuse _to go to any one of those moronic people my hikari considers friends. I'd much rather be sealed into darkness for another 3000 years then rely on _them_ for help.

Shit, the fucking cramps are back. They hurt like a freaking bitch! Slipping into another alley, I lean against the wall and wrap my arms around my stomach in a feeble attempt to ease the pain. I end up sitting on the ground, and I'm sure I look absolutely pathetic in this position.

After about 5 minutes the pain subsides and I sigh, leaning my head against the wall. This probably isn't the best of places to let my guard down like this, but right about now I don't give a damn. I have the Ring, anyone comes within 5 feet of me and I'll send there asses to the Shadow Realm.

I seriously feel like absolute _shit_. I am _never_ doing it in the Shadow Realm _ever_ again! Ah, who knows, I've heard of miscarriages and stillbirth, maybe if I'm lucky I won't get stuck with a kid. Surviving on my own is one thing, but living on the streets with a _kid_ is a whole different story. I'm serious, the kid would better off dead. Besides, I never did like children, annoying little pests, I would end up harming it.

I reluctantly pull myself up off the ground and leave the alleyway, deciding to go return to my earlier task of finding some wealthy person to rob. Only problem is, not many wealthy people hang around the downtown area's because of people like me.

Surprisingly it didn't take to long to find a suitable victim. I guess the people here aren't as smart as I gave them credit for. Heh, of well, less work for me. Let's see... some fat lady talking to some old guy, and said old guy looks like he would have a good amount of money. I mean, he's got a fucking limo!

After glancing around for a minute, I casually walk past the two, skillfully slipping my hand into the old guys pocket and pulling out his wallet. Pff, that was to damn easy! Well, that's no fun. I'll have to go for a more challenging target next time. I hate it when things are that easy, it just irks me! It's as if they're mocking my skills as a thief.

One thing that really sucks, is the fact that in this time they don't have food out on display in carts and stands like they did back in Egypt, which made getting a meal pretty easy. Now all the food is stored in buildings, which means I have to steal twice as much money in order to eat. Unless I feel like breaking into a store at night, but most stores are open 24 hours, which is an extreme inconvenience for me.

Well, there's enough money for me to eat for about a week. Fast food restaurants, gotta love em. Hey, most fast food restaurants have better tasting food then those fancy ones that cost you an arm and a freaking leg!

Well, since I'm damn bored I guess I'll go to the park for a while. I'm still extremely fucking tired, and I can rest there without worrying about some punk trying to jump me. Right, the park is on the better side of town, ah well, not like I have anything better to do.

Half an Hour later I arrive at the park, and unfortunately for me, my plans to relax come crashing down because Yuugi-tachi are there. Great. I should have expected as much, this is their 'hangout' after all.

I'm about to turn around and walk away when I hear someone say my name. Are they _talking_ about me? Those little bastards! I silently make my way towards them, hiding behind a few bushes and tree's so they don't see me. One I'm in better hearing range, I peak out from behind the tree.

"Yeah, he came over last night... he didn't look so good either. I wonder if he made it back to Kaiba's okay..." Yuugi said, talking to Honda, Anzu and Jou. The three we're sitting on the edge of one of those large water fountains, and Yuugi and his Yami were sitting on a bench.

"Yes, there was definitely something different about him..." Yami comments, "I think he gained some weight..."

Yuugi raises an eyebrow at him, "How would you know? Do you really pay _that_ much attention to him?"

I notice the slight tinge of pink rise on Yami's cheeks, "No, it was just noticeable is all, though you couldn't tell when he was wearing that baggy shirt..."

Yuugi blinks, "You saw him without the shirt on?"

Yami's blush deepens, "I accidentally walked in on him changing. Any way's, that's not important right now."

Yeah..." Yuugi nodded, "Do you think we should go to Kaiba's and check on him?" Oh.. bloody hell! Curse Yuugi and his concern for other's! If they go over there, Seto will probably tell them what's going on, and the last thing I need is them all up my ass about it!

"I'm sure the Tomb Robber is fine, Yuugi. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself." Yami reassures Yuugi, then mutter's, "Weather it be legally or illegally to do so.

Yuugi pouts, "But I still wanna make sure..." Oh shit, I just _know _he's going to get his way! No yami can resist that look from their hikari. Not even Marik!

Yami sighs, "Fine, we'll go check on the Tomb Robber." Oh SHIT! Okay, I have to do something, and do something _fast_. I could run to Kaiba Corp and run into them 'accidentally' at the front gate... no, I'd probably pass out, I'm already tired as it is. Okay, that leaves only one option, I make my presence known here and now.

I sneak away as quietly as possible, and once I'm far enough, I walk out into the open, so it looks like I've just arrived. I'm surprised the pharaoh didn't notice my presence earlier. It didn't take them long to spot me, and as soon as they do, Yuugi yells out, "Bakura!" And runs over to where I'm standing, his yami and the cheerleaders following.

"Well, if it isn't the Pharaoh and his Midget Hikari." I smirk, hoping I don't still look as tired and shitty as I feel.

"Did you and Kaiba make up yet?" Yuugi asks.

Okay, I have to make this believable, "Oh yes," I smirk, "And we did much more then 'make up'." I wink at him and he blushes. But the thought of doing _that_ with Seto after what he did makes me want to puke, more then the feeling of nausea that has decided to come back. Shit, _not_ a good time to throw up!

"Then what are you doing here?" Yami asks suspiciously, and I roll my eyes pharaoh.

"I don't have to be locked up in his mansion Twenty-Four Seven you know. Besides, not much else to do while he's buried in over his head with work." I tell him. And it's not completely a lie, even if he hadn't kicked me out he would be buried in his work right about now until about 11:00 at night, sometimes later.

Yami looks at me suspiciously, but says nothing. Shit, shit, _shit_ I'm going to be sick again. Glancing around quickly, I settle for going behind the bush I was hiding behind earlier. This isn't something I have control over so I can't wait until they leave, great, they're going to be even more suspicious! Ra, I should have never gone to Yuugi's last night. They probably forgot I existed and I unfortunately reminded them, that I do in fact exists, last night.

I dart over to the bushes, leaving Yuugi, Yami and their idiotic friends confused, and lean down on my knees, bending over and throwing up for the third time that day. Ra, I thought it only happened in the morning! That fucking TV lies!

I don't move for a few minutes, just to make sure I'm not going to throw up again, before standing back up on shaky legs. Isis, why me? Couldn't the gods use someone else as their fucking guinea pig?

I slowly turn back around to see all of them in all their looser glory standing behind me. Well damn, this isn't good. I know they saw that, how could they _not_ have seen that?

"Bakura, are you okay?" Yuugi asks, looking up at me with concern in his amethyst eyes. Heh, I can't believe the pharaoh's shrimp is actually concerned about me.

"I'm fine." I reply gruffly, crossing my arms indignantly and looking away from him.

"You don't seem fine.." He replies meekly.

"You don't look fine either." Yami comments, as if I didn't already know that. That's the third time he's reminded me in _less_ than 24 hours!

"Yes, you've told me that 3 times already." I remind him, hinting that it doesn't need to be said again.

"You shouldn't be out if your sick Bakura!" Yuugi exclaims.

"I'm _fine._" I hiss at him, causing Yami to glare at me.

"He's just worried about you Bakura, though I don't see why, there's no need to be an ass to him!" He growls.

"Whatever, I'm out of here..." I turn to leave but _someone_ had the _nerve_ to grab my arm! I swiftly turn around to see it's Yuugi who's attached himself to my arm, "What now?"

"At least let us walk you home, you shouldn't be out in your condition." Well shit. It wouldn't be a problem if I _had_ a home, but I don't. I suppose I could let them walk to the front gate, and then once they leave, I leave. I just hope they don't stay there until they see me walk in... not only would that be bad, it would be just plain creepy.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever." Yuugi beams and starts pulling me towards the Kaiba Mansion. When he said 'walk me home' he really meant it literally, because he's still clinging to my arm. I glance back at the pharaoh, who's talking to Jounouchi. Odd, I was expecting to find him glaring at me or something for being near his _precious _hikari.

We reach Seto's house in no time at all, since the park was fairly close. I stand at the gate for a few minutes, but it doesn't seem like they're leaving any time soon. I turn around and glare at them, "Well, we're here so you can leave now." I tell them.

"Actually, we've decided to stay a while." Jou says. Greeeaaat. He smirks, "Can't pass up the chance to bug that crap out of moneybags."

Shit, fuck, damn! Think fast, think fast, "Fine, you do what you want, I'm going in the back way." I tell them.

Yuugi blinks, "There's a back way?"

"_Yes_, but only certain people are aloud in that way, _you_ have to go in the front way." With that, I stalk off towards the back. I wasn't lying, there _is_ a back way, I just have no intention of using it. Instead, once I'm out of sight, I head back towards downtown.

5 minutes later, I feel a hand on my shoulder and swiftly turn around to come face to face with none other then the pharaoh. I always knew the god's hated me, but I didn't know they hated me _that_ much!

"Going in the back way, huh?" He asks, raising a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Leave me alone, pharaoh." I snarl and turn to leave, but he grabs my shoulder again. Great, not I have to burn this shirt, " What do you _want_ dammit?"

"The truth." He says. Well, that's good for him. but you know what, we all want things in life that we can't have! I tell him this, and he just stares at me.

"Look, pharaoh, I don't know what your sudden interest in my personal life is, but it better stop, because it's fucking annoying! Ra, if I would have known spending the night at your house would have you up my ass for the rest of my life I would have never stayed there!" I scream, getting a few passerby's attention.

"We're just concerned about you, Yuugi even more so. since he worries about everyone..."

"Well isn't that just _noble_ of you. The Pharaoh concerned for the Tomb Robber, so tell me, has the desert suddenly froze over a well?" I ask sarcastically.

He glares at me, "I don't see why you still act like that, Tomb Robber. It's been 3000 years since Egypt, things are different now. We have no reason to fight, I'm tired of it and I'm sure you are to. 3000 years is a long time to hate each other, don't you think?"

"Exactly. 3000 years _is _a long time to hate. Do you really think it'll be that easy to let go of 3000 years of hatred?" I sneer.

"I never said it would be easy, I'm saying, if you are willing to try, we could be friends." He said, then blinks, "Well, I know you don't really like that word... there's gotta be a better word for that...what about ally? Yeah, that's a better word." He crosses his arms, "So I take it you and Kaiba _didn't_ make up?"

"What's it matter to you?" I growl.

"Bakura, I don't know what's going on, but we want to help you, you just have to let us." Yami tells me.

"I don't _need_ anybody's help!" I yell, then turn and storm away. Yes, i do realize I've probably made a big mistake.. but he's making me sound weak! I _don't_ need his help!

* * *

**Misao:** Wow, Bakura's a stubborn bastard! He's going to get himself killed one of these days o.O Well, there's the second chapter. Rejoice. I got it up, and it _didn't_ take months! No, the world is _not _ending..._yet. _


	3. Inevitable Encounter

**Misao:** O.O Omg... I'm... I'm updating! GaspshockomgwtfBBQ! Holy shit I haven't updated any of my stories in... forever! Forgive me! TT I have no lame excuse for this one! I tried really hard to come up with one, but it wasn't working. So yeah... umm... you can yell at me if you want to. I'm a big girl, I can take it like a man! cough Anyways! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Once again I'm sorry it took so long to update O.O

**Pairings:** Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik (Yamishipping) **OR** Yami x Bakura x Marik x Yuugi... I have yet to decide... and one of the minor pairings are Ryou x Malik (Angstshipping)

**Warnings: **We're talking Violence, Strong Language, Adult Content... (yes, that is a quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer o.O ) MPREG.

**Note:** Well, I think a few things would be different if a _male_ got pregnant, like some of the symptoms and stuff, so just to let you guys know, I might change some things! . Oh! And thank you **Nanees **for correcting me on the title!

* * *

**_Ana_ Ohebak**

**Chapter 3**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

_Stupid _fucking Pharaoh. Why the hell can't he mind his own business? Since when does he want to be 'friends' with _me?_ And where does he get half the shit he spouts out? _"I don't see why you still act like that, Tomb Robber. It's been 3000 years since Egypt, things are different now. We have no reason to fight, I'm tired of it and I'm sure you are to. 3000 years is a long time to hate each other, don't you think?" _and, _"I never said it would be easy, I'm saying, if you are willing to try, we could be friends." _

I seriously think he's been hanging out with Anzu to long. Though I must admit, they're just made for each other. I can see it now, the Pharaoh and the friendship skank get married, have a kid and name it 'Friendship Is-my Mouto.' Fuck, that was corny ass hell. Of course, anything I do from here on out can and will be blamed on my 'condition'. And no, not the psychological one.

It took me a bit longer to get back downtown, since the Pharaoh's Midget just had to be so kind as to 'walk me home because I shouldn't be out in my condition'. For all they know, I could have had one to many drinks. But of coarse the midget is probably so sheltered by his yami he wouldn't even know what alcohol was! Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit...

I stop as I come across a fast food restaurant. I have no idea what it's called because the Restaurant name is written in a language other then Egyptian, Arabic or Japanese. I didn't realize just how hungry I was until now.

Not really caring what I eat at the moment, I walk in to see that it's not very crowded at all. This is good, that way I don't have to stand in line for hours waiting for these slow-ass people to make the damn food. I've never been here so I don't know how fast the service is, but it's a known fact that teenagers work at these places, so in other words a bunch of lazy asses work here.

I scan the area as I head towards the line, freezing when I spot familiar blonde, spiky hair. Turning on my heals I quickly make my way back to the door, only to be stopped by someone calling out, "Bakura?" I curse softly before slowly turning around to see Marik heading my way. I just don't ever get a break do I?

"Oh, umm... hi Marik." I cross my arms over my stomach, hoping he won't notice. With my shirt on it isn't _that_ noticeable, but this isn't one of the morons from Pharaohs posse, or even Seto. Marik's knows me better then any of them, including physically. Hell he noticed when I had this barely noticeable spot on my head where some guy grabbed me by the hair and ripped some out! Seriously, I didn't even realize it until he pointed it out, then he sent the guy to the Shadow Realm. He has this infatuation with my hair...

He stands there and stares at me for a few moments, causing me to shift nervously and advert my gaze. Wait, what the hell am I doing? He'll be suspicious if I suddenly start acting nervous around him like this. Okay, picture him in his underwear. Wait! No, no, no bad idea! I'll probably end up jumping him if I do that.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I growl at him.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "What crawled up your ass?"

I narrow my eyes at him, "A snake.. a very small, stupid, selfish, pompous fucking snake!"

Marik smirks, "Aww... did you and Seto have a fight?" As much as I may like Marik, I'm still willing to admit that he's a fucking asshole.

"Mind your own fucking business," I snap, quickly walking past him to stand in line. I'm already here, he already saw me, so I might as well go ahead and do what I was originally planning to.

"So grouchy today..." He breathes into my ear, and I stiffen as I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I notice with much apprehension that he pauses for a good length of time before tightening his hold on me, "I think the rich boy has been spoiling you, your getting fat." He teases. Ra, he doesn't know just how right he is about the getting fat part.

I roughly pull away from him as the line shortens, hoping that if I ignore him he'll go away. I should know better then that though, this _is _Marik we're talking about here. He grabs my shoulder and swiftly turns me around so that I'm facing him. He stares, straight and intensely into my eyes and I have to fight the urge to advert my gaze, because if I were to do that, he'd definitely know something was up.

"I don't like your attitude." He tells me, tightening his grip on my shoulders ever so slightly.

I roll my eyes, "Oh? And what, may I ask, are you going to do about it?"

He grins mischievously, "I have a few idea's."

I snort at his hidden meaning behind that, "I'm not your fuck toy Marik," I sneer and turn back around to see the lady who was in front of me has just walked away, meaning I'm up next. And then I'm out of here. But thanks to Marik I didn't have time to look at the menu. The menu that, after taking only a moment to look over, is written in a language I don't understand. Should have seen that coming, the sign was in another language after all.

After finding a few thing that looked good enough, I pointed them out to the moron taking my order, only having to glare once to get rid of the attitude he had towards me. Thankfully Marik said nothing as I waited for my food, but once I started heading out I noticed with irritation that he was following me.

I sat down on a bench a ways away from the place and raised a questioning eyebrow at Marik, "Is there something that you want?" I ask, going through the food I ordered. Odd looking stuff... but at the moment I would eat just about anything.

He sits next to me, a little closer then needed, and sighs, "I want to know what the hells wrong with you." He tells me.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine." I reply.

"That's a lie and we both know it. If you were in your right mind I highly doubt you'd be eating... whatever the hell you want to call that," He scrunches his nose up in disgust as he motions towards my meal. For some odd reason, I had taken the various foods in the containers and mixed them all up, along with the sauces, to make one big... soup looking thing. I even mixed the things like Ketchup and Mustard. I just shrugged and continued eating, ignoring Marik's comments about the vile looking meal. I don't see what the big deal is, it tastes just fine.

Once I finished eating, I got up and started walking away without saying anything to Marik. But as I said before, I shouldn't have thought it would be that easy because he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and yanked, causing me to fall back into him.

"You aren't going anywhere." He hisses, "Not until you tell me what's going on." He pushes me back onto the bench and gives me a stern look, one that means he's serious and he'll be damned if I move until he gets an answer. I sigh, first I have the Pharaoh up my ass and practically stalking me and now Marik?

Maybe I should just tell him...

No. Remembering how Seto reacted I know I can't tell him. I suppose I'll have to lie to him and hope that just this once he won't be able to tell. Besides, what I'm about to tell him isn't _completely _untrue, "Fine. If you must know, Seto, along with the Pharaoh pissed me off. It's nothing that concerns you." I feel a very slight hint of guilt at the flash of hurt I saw in his eyes. I stand up abruptly and start to walk away again, and this time he doesn't bother to stop me.

Against my better judgment, I stop and walk back over to him. He raises an eyebrow but says nothing, and I lean up and place a chaste kiss on those delicious lips of his. I run my hand down his bronzed cheek as I pull away and smile faintly, giving him a wink. "Thanks for worrying though." And with that, I head back into the busier part of downtown, hoping he won't follow me again.

Well, now that I'm sure I'm not being follower by Marik or my Pharonic Stalker I can relax a bit. Damn am I tired! I feel like I haven't slept in days! Hell right about now I'm all for crashing behind a dumpster or something. It's probably cleaner then most of the hotels around here. No joke. Marik and I rented one once, just for the night. Let's just say it wasn't a very nice experience. I'm pretty sure we discovered 50 different types of mold and fungus in that place.

Speaking of Marik, I wouldn't mind going to his house right now and curling up next to him on that big ass bed of his. He would most likely wrap his arms around me and pet my hair like he always does, you would think with how absolutely sappy that is that I would want nothing of the sort, but in all honestly I enjoy it.

But the longer I'm around Marik the greater the chance he finds out.But of course, we both live in the same area, so the chance of me running into him again are inevitable.

Ugh, and note to self. Never eat whatever the fuck I just ate again.

* * *

**Misao:** Yes, I cut that chapter short, no there's nothing you can do about it. XP

-cough- Anyways...yeah... o.OI have had these 4 pathetic pages done for about 4 months now. I just didn't post them because I wasn't too happy about how they turned out. But, it's 9:41 in the morning and I haven't gone to sleep yet. XD I'm such an effing loser. But yeah… and junk… I blame Ko-kun… "Miiiiisaaaooo… I'm grounded so I have to sneak onto the computer! I won't be able to get on until around 3 AM!" "Okay Makoto... I'll wait you man whore." XD Okay, it's not all his fault. o.O And then I have to listen to him rant about havingVaginal Herpes even though he's a guy XD.So in other words, if I wasn't so tired I might have extended this chapter a bit… Because 4 pages is crap…. And I dun like crap. XD Anyways…. I hope you guys are too disappointed with it!


	4. Persistant as Always

**Misao:** XD I'm on a roll… for being me anyways. Not only is this my second update in one month -gasp- I also posted a new story. Look at me go people! And I have decided to make this Yamishipping, just because… the Yamishipping-ness compels me to. XD Umm… yeah and junk. I'll shut up now… you people just scroll down and dot hat whole… reading this you do. XD

**Pairings:** Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik (**Yamishipping**)

**Warnings: **We're talking Violence, Strong Language, Adult Content... (yes, that is a quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer o.O ) MPREG.

**Note:** Well, I think a few things would be different if a _male_ got pregnant, like some of the symptoms and stuff, so just to let you guys know, I might change some things!

* * *

**__**

Ana

Chapter 4

Bakura's P.O.V

Ohebak

Vomit, vomit and more vomit! All this throwing up in the morning shit is really pissing me off! Especially when I hardly got any sleep at all for the past 5 weeks. The last time I got a somewhat decent night of sleep was when I crashed at the Pharaoh's and his physically challenged hikari.

Luckily I haven't had any run-ins with anyone I know, but it's only a matter of time. They all do live in this town after all. I've tried to steer clear of places I know they like to have those weird get-togethers.

As of now, I'm broke, hungry, tired and my chest hurts… I think it's swollen… weird. And I've been having major mood swings. It's really awkward because I never have anyone to take it out on. Excepts for a few days ago. Some guy tried to rob me…

__

So here I am, minding my own business while walking down the street. Suddenly I feel something grab the back of my shirt and yank me backwards, into a nice dark alleyway. How cliché.

I feel something sharp and cold pressed against my neck. Ohh… a knife. I like sharp, pointy things. But only when I'm the one in possession of said sharp pointy thing. That, or when it's during wild, hot sex. Sadly this is not the case.

"_Give me all your money and I might just let you go…" He growls at me. Oohh…scary, He sounds like he's right out of one of those cheap old time films with the robbers and shit…._

"_Then I guess you'll have to pay with your life instead!" Another cliché line, what is wrong with people these days? Do they have no originality? _

"_And then… to top shit off, YOU have the nerve to try and g rob me! Your going to pay for that you son of a bitch!" I screamed at him._

Ah yes, that was stress relief and a half. After I kicked the guy around for a while I let my man eater bug have some fun with him. I wonder if he's still alive, or if he's been devoured yet?

It's been about 3 days and the only thing I've eaten was some guys lunch I stole. This sucks bloody monkey nuts. I'm going to have to rob a store or something soon. The problem is I've been too tired lately, between hardly eating and running around the streets all day.

Now, I know I could always use Shadow Magic to help me, but that takes up a lot of energy. That, and the pharaoh would sense it and be right back up my ass.

So that is why I'm currently about to keel over while running down the street as fast as I can, pushing people out of my way and hoping the old man's heart will give out from trying to chase me. Yes, I decided to pickpocket some skinny old dude. It was a spur of the moment thing, but unlike the last guy, this one paid more attention to the cash he sticks in his butt pocket.

The crazy old guy started chasing me! I had expected him, should I have got caught like I did, for him to call the cops or something. These people are too old to be running that fast!

But talk about déjà vu, as I pass an alleyway, I'm once again grabbed by the back of my shirt and roughly pulled into it. Only this time, I'm held against someone's chest and a hand is covering my mouth. I'm about to murder the bastard, but I stop as I take in my surrounding. The Shadow Realm? What the hell…?

The hand is removed from my mouth and the other arm releases me, I quickly turn around to see none other then the Pharaoh standing there in all his glory. He's got that annoying look on his face, the 'holier-then-thou, mightier-then-you' look.

"You still look like shit." Arg! Can't he let that go? Ohh… did I mention I haven't been able to bathe this whole time? So I'm certain that I look even worse then before, not to mention I probably don't smell like roses…

I'm about to bitch at him, but he interrupts me, "I saw what you did, thief." Oh boy, I know where this is going, "And I know what's going on." My eyes widen and I get a sinking feeling in my chest. Oh Ra…

"What are you talking about?" I snap at him.

"Bakura… I talked to Kaiba." He informs me. And I bet that bastard told him everything, "He told me he kicked you out. He wouldn't tell me why, he told me to ask you." I blink at that. He didn't tell him? I was sure he would have used that little piece of information against me.

"And your point is? Why the fuck do you care? Its none of your concern." I cross my arms and glare at the ground, thoroughly pissed off.

"Have you been living on the streets this entire time? I know you haven't stayed with Marik, because I passed him yesterday." Shit! He has Marik in on this too?

"What did you tell him?" I snarl, grabbing Yami by his shirt.

"I didn't tell him anything." He replied calmly, "I figured if he didn't know, then you wouldn't want him to." I slowly release my grip on him and take a step back. Well, at least Pharaoh has some brains…

"If you'd like…" He trails off, obviously thinking over his next words, "If you want, your welcome to stay with Yuugi and I." I think hell just froze over. Did Yami, the great Pharaoh who has been my sworn enemy for the last 3000 years, actually offerto let _me_, the Tomb Robber, the lowly thief, stay at his house? For who knows how long? Maybe I'm drunk….

Taking him up on his offer crosses my mind, but I quickly push it away. This is the pharaoh! I will not, by any means, take anything he has to offer. He'll just throw it back in my face later. And he obviously doesn't know about the pregnancy part, and he'd be sure to find out of I stayed there…

"No, I'm fine on my own Pharaoh. I survived on the street 3000 years ago, I can do it again. I don't need your help." I swiftly turn around and start to walk away. But once again, he stops me. He grabs my arm and pull me back, but all of the sudden I'm really dizzy… at least… I think I am… it's hard to tell in the Shadow Realm, since it doesn't really have an up or down. But my vision is getting blurry, and I feel arms around me. Did I fall? I don't know… I cant quite think right now…..

"Tomb Robber…. Tomb Robber!…. Bakura!" My eyes snap open and I quickly sit up. I blink for a minute, trying to figure out what the hell happened. And.. Where am I? Oh yeah…. I passed out. Bloody great. Looking around, I recognize Yuugi's bedroom. How'd I get here? Oh Ra, don't tell me the Pharaoh carried me here… how degrading.

"About time you woke up. You've been out for 2 days." 2 days? Is he serious? Damn, there's 48 hours of my life wasted. Never mind the fact that I'm immortal.

I look up at him and blink again. He actually let me sleep this time? Miracles I tell you. He walks over to the dress and picks up something and hands it to me… my clothes? It's at that moment I realize something.

I'm naked.

That bastard undressed me? I suppose he knew I was about to blow up on him so he took a step back, "We couldn't exactly leave you in soaking wet clothes. I had to carry you back here after you passed out and it started raining…" He explains, then mumbles, "And Yuugi insisted we give you a bath…"

"WHAT?" I screech. If I was clothed right now, I would have jumped out of this bed and beat him into the ground.

"You were filthy! Yuugi didn't want to leave you like that!" He replies, and I see a faint blush on his cheeks… that dirty bastard… bathing me probably turned him on, "Anyways… I have some lunch made downstairs… come down when your ready." He quickly leaves the room and I sit there for a minute, staring at the door.

So basically, even though I told him I didn't want his help, he brought me here anyways? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to except his help this once… I can always leave if worst comes to worst.

After dressing myself in my, fortunately and unfortunately clean clothes, I go downstairs and peek into the kitchen. Yami is putting food on the table… and it smells good. My stomach makes a loud growling noise and a sharp pain causes me to hiss, drawing Yami's attention. He doesn't say anything, but motions for me to sit down.

If it were under different circumstances, I would have flicked him off and walked away, but seeing as how its not, I flick him off and sit down. So sad he had his back turned to me.

We eat in silence, and I eye him suspiciously. He has to have some kind of motive. Why else would he be so willing to help me all of the sudden? You don't just decide to take your enemy in, feed them, clothe them…_bathe_ them out of nowhere. But, what could he possibly want from me? I don't believe that 'wanting to be friends' bullshit.

"So…are you going to tell me what's going on now?" He asks, breaking the silence. Too bad… I was enjoying it.

"No." I reply, finishing off the rest of my food. Damn, I'm still hungry. I'm not about to ask his highness for anymore food though.

He sighs and dumps the dishes in the sink, then turns around to face me, "Listen, thief, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

"I never asked for your help." I point out to him.

He narrows his eyes, "Yes well, your getting it anyways. Your hikari called Kaiba, asking about you. You know him, he had no problem telling Ryou he kicked you out. So Ryou called us freaking out about it. I promised him I would make sure your were safe."

"I'm not a child, I don't need you to look after me." I tell him, going into the living room and plopping down on the couch. The bastard decides to sit next to me. But.. It _is_ his couch, or more like his hikari's couch, so I can't exactly say anything about it.

"I made a promise to Ryou and I intend on keeping it." He says. Stubborn bastard, I know theres more to this then he's letting on.

"Fine. You found me, I'm alive. Promise kept." I snort, staring at the blank TV screen. My stomach is feeling queasy again….

"Listen I-"He's cut off when I stand up and bolt towards the bathroom. I know he's following me, but I cant bring myself to care as all the food I ate a few minutes ago makes a rather nasty reappearance.

As expected, when I flush the toilet and look towards the door, Yami is standing there. Damn, I probably should've waited until after I threw up, like I knew I would, and then ate. Too late now though…

"Your still throwing up?" He asks, obviously remembering my little episode in the park.

I don't answer him, but instead brush past him and make my way back downstairs and back over to the couch. This couch is more comfortable then the bed. But of course, Pharaoh has to sit right back down next to me. I close my eyes and try to ignore him.

"Bakura.." Why has he been using my name lately? Usually it's 'Tomb Robber' 'Thief' or some form of degrading name. Maybe if I keep ignoring him… Ow! Son-of-a-bitch! Did he just pinch me?

"What?" I growl, turning my narrowed eyes towards him.

"What is so bad that you can't tell me?" He says that as if we're the best of friends and I've been able to tell him anything and everything before.

"Why do you want to know? It's nothing life threatening!" That I know of anyways, "And therefore it's not effecting your little 'promise' with my hikari!"

"It's not about that! If your sick like this then you obviously need help! It's been 5 weeks and your still ill, how can you say it's not life threatening?" God damn him…. If he wants to know so bad, fine! I'll tell him. I don't give a damn anymore.

"You really want to know?" I stand up and glare down at him, "Fine! I'm fucking pregnant!"

I grab the guys arm and flip him over my shoulder, then grab the front of his shirt and yank him up so he's face to face with me. Ohh.. He looks scared. Maybe it's because I just dragged the both of us into the Shadow Realm, "Listen you little shit…" I snarl, "I'm not in the fucking mood for your little games. Do you know what I've been through these past few weeks? Well I'll tell you!…"

All of sudden, I feel like crying. What the hell? I was on a roll! I was about to beat this guys ass! Dammit, "First my lousy ass lover kicks me out because I tell him something he doesn't want to hear! So I spend the night at the bloodyPharaohs house… so now I have him all up my ass! Stalking me like the freak he is! And then I have Marik who's all…suspicious and shit!…"I fall to my knees, dragging the guy down with me, whom I still have by the shirt. My hands move to grasp his shoulders and I start shaking him, "And now I…I'm broke… and.. And tired… and all this pregnancy shit is driving me insane!" I sob.

The guy is looking at me like I'm insane, and awkwardly pat my back, "Umm… it'll be okay?…" I growl and stand up, kicking him in the stomach.

I sigh exasperatedly and roll my eyes, "Sorry dude, I'm broke. Ever consider prostitution? I hear they bring in some major cash!" I smirk as I feel the knife press harder, and a little trickle of blood run down my neck.


	5. Confession Time, Joy

**Misao:** XD Omg… can you believe this? Another update… I must be drunk! XD Awesome. Lol. Anyways…. Yes… this will get sort of angsty… later on…sometime… I think. It's suppose to be angst but I cant help but make shit funny. No fair. XD Wee And thanks to everyone who reviewed! XD You guys know I love you.

**Pairings:** Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik (**Yamishipping**)

**Warnings: **We're talking Violence, Strong Language, Adult Content... (yes, that is a quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer o.O ) MPREG.

**Note:** Okay, well as I said before, seeing as how Bakura is a guy, things might be different. I've changed things, but I've decided to point them out. Like...the symptoms where more drawn out. While symptoms show for a woman a week after her last period, it took Bakura months for any symptoms to show, along with the fact that they happen in different orders then usual. . Yeah... just thought I should point that out so you guys aren't like... wtf? XD lol.

* * *

**_Ana_ Ohebak**

**Chapter 5**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

He's doing that whole.. Staring in disbelief thing. But of course, had I been in his place I would have the same reaction, it's not everyday you hear a guy yell that he's pregnant, you know?

"What.. Did you say?" He asks slowly, wide eyes still staring at me, and I seriously wish that I was anywhere but here right now. Dammit! If only I didn't have serious anger management issues I might have taken a bit more time to think things through before blurting things out like that.

"You heard me the first time pharaoh." I mutter, finding the floor very interesting… it's some nasty cream color…

It seems he's gotten over the shock of what I've said enough to reply, is that annoyance I hear in his voice, "I'm tired of your games, thief. You really expect me to believe that? You're a guy. Males cannot reproduce." He tells me as if I didn't already fucking know that,

"You said you wanted me to tell you what's going on! I finally do, and you don't fucking believe me! I'm serious here! You said I've gained weight, well why do you think that is? And all the vomiting? That would be morning sickness, of course, it usually hits me whenever the hell it feels like it." I growl. I don't know why I'm bothering trying to explain this to him, if he doesn't believe me that's his problem… I should probably leave now.

"But…. _how?_" He asks, disbelief still evident in his voice.

"I don't know!" I want to scream, or hit something right about now, "I don't… fucking… know!" My voice wavers a bit. Oh Ra.. I can't lose it in front of the pharaoh. I absolutely refuse! I can't let these stupid mood swings cause me to break down in front of him!

He staring at me, I can feel it. It's making my skin crawl… I have to get out of here. I'm about to bolt when he grabs my hand. I snarl at him and try to jerk away, but he only tightens his grip on me.

"What? Is this not good enough? I've told you what you want to know, so why won't you leave me alone? You want to throw it in my face first? Mock me? Fine! Go ahead! I don't give a damn! But afterwards leave me the hell alone!" I scream. I'm shaking… but I don't know if it's from anger or trying to keep myself from breaking down…. Both perhaps?

"Bakura, calm down!" He tells me. I'll calm down as soon as I'm far, far away from him. He pulls me back down onto the couch, but doesn't let go of my hand, probably figuring I'd make a run for it again if he let go. And I would. I don't want him touching me….

"That's why Kaiba kicked you out, isn't it? You told him and he didn't want to take responsibility for it?" He asks, still staring at me but I refuse to meet his gaze.

"Yes.." I mumble, my nails digging into the palm of my hand.

"You know you can't go through this alone, Bakura. You can't live on the streets the way you have been, it could kill the child. And you." He tells me, but I already know that. Eating properly and all that shit to keep it healthy, but with the way I've been living it's made things even more difficult.

"I know." I reply, hoping he'll give up and go bother someone else.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Kaiba. He's the father and therefore has a responsibility towards the child even if he doesn't want to acknowledge it. The least he could do is pitch in some money, if nothing else." Yami stands up, probably all ready to go and bitch at Kaiba, though I don't know why the hell he cares, probably to score some brownie points with his hikari. There been nothing for him to save the world from, so he'll help the poor Tomb Robber in his time of fucking need as his good deed for the year.

I've told him everything else, so why not just spill the rest? Who cares if he thinks I'm some kind of whore? '"I don't know if the child is his…" I speak up as he makes his way towards the door.

He stops and turns around, giving me a confused look, "But… you were with Kaiba at the time, why wouldn't it be his?"

"…Well…I ended getting drunk… and Marik and I… went to the Shadow Realm… and yeah." I really don't want to talk about my sex life with the _Pharaoh_ of all people, "And then… a few days after… Seto and I.. did it in the Shadow Realm…" I mumble.

He's sitting next to me again, "So… it could be Kaiba's… or Marik's?" It's more him thinking out loud then it is a question towards me, "Does Marik know about this."

My eyes widen and I finally look up at him, "No! Don't tell him!" I yell out before I know what I'm saying. Shit, I could have just pretended he did know….

"Why not? He has the right to know, since he might be the father…" Yami says, leaning back against the couch.

"Because… after I told Seto.. He freaked out… I don't want to lose Marik…" I whisper, and I can't believe I'm admitting this to him. He's never going to let me live this down, I just know it.

"I've seen how protective Marik is of you, Bakura. Do you really think he'd abandon you like that?"

Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore. True, this was expected from Seto, he's a complete bastard and he had said he was only using me. But Marik.. He's always cared about me… in a weird, psychotic way that only he could manage.

"…I don't want to take that chance." I reply harshly, glaring, "And I swear if you say _anything_ to him-" He cut me off by pressing his finger to my lips.

"I won't say anything, but you'll need to tell him if it ends up being his child. You do know this right?" I hesitate, before nodding. I will have to tell him…and as corny as it sounds.. At least I'll have the child to remember him by if he does hate me afterwards….

"My offer still stands Bakura, your welcome to stay here. You know you can't do this alone, what will happen when it's time for you to give birth? Theres no way you could do that by yourself. It would kill you." He keeps telling me this as if I care if I live or die.

Does it really matter anymore? He knows I'm vulnerable now that I've told him everything… he could easily use this against me. But what do I care? I have nothing else to lose….

"Fine…" I sigh, "I'll stay here… but I don't want anyone else to know about this." I warn him.

"No one else has to know. Excepts Yuugi, I'm going to have to tell him." I suppose he's right, the midget does live here after all….

"Whatever… but I don't want you telling Ryou either." I'm making sure that when I say _no one else_ I mean it.

"He's your hikari, you should tell him." I expected that reply.

"I'll tell him on my own… when I'm ready."

"Fair enough." It's at that moment I hear the front door open, then slam shut, followed by a 'Yami! I'm home!' from a very familiar voice.

Yami glances over at me, "Do you want to tell him, or should I?" He asks.

"You can do it…" I sigh, closing my eyes again. I feel really tired all of the sudden. I can hear Yami and Yuugi talking… but I can't quite make out what they're saying… oh well.

"Psst…" I feel something poke me in the should, "Psst… Bakura!… wake uuupp!" Another poke to the should. I ignore it and roll over, only to get a sharp poke to my side this time. I growl, sitting up and glare down at whoever decided to annoy me. And there is Yuugi, who is not intimidated in this least at my snarling.

"What do you want?" I ask gruffly, a yawn escaping me, which sort of destroys my angered image.

"Dinners ready! You have to eat! Your eating for two now!" He giggles. Yes, giggles, and I remember Yami told him. He grabs my hand, dragging me into the kitchen. What is with this boy? I have never met someone so… happy go lucky in my 3000 years of life.

I once again enter the kitchen to yami setting the table. I'll never get used to seeing the pharaoh so… domesticated, "Just to warn you Yuugi's friends are coming over tomorrow..." He tells me and I groan, receiving another giggle from Yuugi.

"I'll make sure they don't bother you!" Yuugi chirps. My Ra, what is he so happy about? All his happiness is going to kill me.

"Good…" I mumble.

After dinner I went back to the couch, sitting in what I now dubbed 'my spot'. Ra, now that I'm actually able to relax I realize just how tired I am. When out on the street it didn't matter if I was tired or not, I had to ignore it.

Pharaoh and midget soon joined me, Yuugi sitting in the middle of the couch and Yami on the other side of him. Yuugi had put a movie in… I swear if it's some kind of chick-flick I'm going to murder someone..

Hmm… guess not, Yami looks down at Yuugi and sighs, "Yuugi, you know that horror movies give you nightmares…" Oh great, so in other words I'm going to be woken up in the middle of the night by Yuugi's girly screaming.

"I know! But that's the whole point! Your suppose to get scared!" Yuugi replies, ignoring his yami who rolled his eyes. He jumped up, turned the lights off then sat back down. I'm not really paying attention to the movie. I have too many thoughts running through my head right now. Like, for instance, what was going to happen now? Now that I had agreed to stay here. What would happen when Yuugi's friends found out, which they were bound too at some point. I still had no clue who the father was… and while I did hope it would be Marik's… at the same time I didn't want it to be. For obvious reasons. And the biggest question, the one that terrified me the most, was what Marik's reaction would be when he found out.

I was abruptly yanked out of my thoughts by an ear-piercing shriek. I blink and looked down to see Yuugi cowering all over Yami. Yami looked up at me and rolled his eyes. From his reaction, I'd say he's use to it.

Yami pried the remote from his hikari's hand and turned the TV off. For a moment, everything's dark, but a small lamp that was next to the couch was turned on soon after, "I told you Yuugi." He says, petting his hikari on the head.

Yuugi sits up and I have to chuckle as he attempts to act like nothing happened, "It just startled me…" He pouts.

"Right…" Yami smirks. He glances at the clock, "You had better go to sleep now Yuugi, Jounouchi said he was going to come over early and drag you off to the arcade."

Yuugi groans, "Yami! I'm not a little kid and your not my mother! I don't have a bedtime!" Despite saying that, Yuugi got up and headed upstairs. He stopped for a moment, turning around and grinning at his Yami. I glance over at the Pharaoh and all of the sudden he gasps and blushes. Yuugi bursts out laughing and run up the stairs. I'm guessing Yuugi said something to him through the mind link.

"What'd he say?" I ask, even though I doubt he'll tell me, since it must have been embarrassing.

"Nothing…" He mumbles. Ah well, I tried, "While you were sleeping Yuugi an I discussed some things." He informs me, "We've decided that we'll move Yuugi's bed into the guest room, and put the guest bedroom in his, since that bed is bigger and Yuugi and I are sharing a bed."

I feel really uncomfortable being here now, knowing that their going through all this trouble for me… and I still don't even know _why_. And that's bothering me more then anything else. Should I thank him? Even though I tried to reject his help many times…

"Thank you…" Ra, that the second time I've thanked someone. Yuugi the first time and now the pharaoh. This is seriously bad for my image.

He smiles very slightly and stand up, "It's no problem at all, Bakura." He heads towards the stairs, "Until we get the rooms straightened out, your going to sleep in Yuugi's room again." With that, he disappears up the stairs.

* * *

**Misao:** XD Okay... now I'm going to go make an attenmpt at finishing chapter 7 of"Love That Transcends Time" ... before Leo goes all crazy. And Iquote " OR I will beat you to death! DEATH! YOU HEAR MEH?" XD Aww... Leo you wouldn't do that to me... I'd sendKo-kun after you. XD 


	6. Reminisce

**Misao:** Well here is the next chapter, this might be the last update on this one for a little while, because I want to try and work on my other stories… but you never know… I might end up updating this one anyways. I put up a new one-shot called "Lafflesia" and I'm also working on a new story, theres a little bit of info on it in my profile, but not much. XD Yeah… I'll let you guys read the chapter 6 now…

**Pairings:** Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik (**Yamishipping**)

**Warnings: **We're talking Violence, Strong Language, Adult Content... (yes, that is a quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer o.O ) MPREG.

* * *

**_Ana_ Ohebak**

**Chapter 6**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Another day, another visit to the toilet. Maybe if I stopped eating all together I'd have nothing to throw up? I'm seriously considering it. Once again I hardly got any sleep. Which is odd, because Yuugi's bed has to be the most comfortable thing I've ever slept in. Seriously, it's more comfortable then Seto's bed, which probably cost a few thousand dollars.

But no bed is more comfortable then Marik. No, not Marik's bed, Marik himself. I remember sleeping on top of him and then bitching at him to shut up and go back to sleep when he started complaining about going numb. And this was after we had been laying there for a good 6 hours. I would always refuse to let him get up, and he usually gave up after a while.

I can hear Yuugi's loud mouth friend Jounouchi laughing louder then necessary from downstairs. Right, they did say they were coming over today. I wonder for how long? Hopefully not all day…. Not that I have the right to complain, it's their house after all.

After drinking some water from the sink to get that nasty vomit taste out of my mouth, I open the door intending on going back to Yuugi's room for some more sleep. But nothing ever goes smoothly for me, and I come face to face with none other then that one brunette girl who talks about friendship all the time. Right, theres only one bathroom in the house, hence the reason she's up here.

Holy shit! She can _scream_. Ra… I feel a headache coming on….

"YAMI! THE THEIF BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE!" She yells, backing away from me fearfully. I'm too tired for this, and If there wasn't the painful throbbing in my head, I probably would've found this whole thing very funny. Yes, I broke into the house through a bathroom that doesn't even have a window…

Next thing I know, Jounouchi and Honda are running up the stairs, followed by Yami and Yuugi. Honda runs up and grabs me by the shirt, slamming me against the wall. Ow, shit… my head just slammed against it… that can't be good for my headache. Isn't he just mister tough guy. Wants to act all strong in front of his little bitch. The only thing that confuses me, is why they're acting like this when a few weeks ago they were fine when Yuugi decided to be all 'kind' and 'help me' back to Seto's. And I thought _I_ had mood swing issues. I'm guessing Yuugi and Yami didn't tell them I was here, and since 'friends tell each other everything' or some shit like that, they think I'm, as Anzu so loudly put it, breaking in and trying to kill them all or something….

I would close my eyes because the pounding in my head has just gotten stronger… but that would make it look like I'm cowering, which is not the case. I manage to growl at him though. I'm not afraid of this mortal. The only thing dangerous about him is his hair….

"Honda! Let go of him!" I hear Yuugi exclaim.

Honda ignores Yuugi and pushes me further into the wall. I glare at him, but say nothing since I can't really think straight, "What are you doing here? Trying to kill us all or something? Yami's just going to send you to the Shadow Realm again!" Like I wouldn't be able to get right out? And I wish he would stop shaking me… it's really annoying.

"Honda, let him go. Now." Yami says, and there's a slight growl to his voice. There's an awkward silence, before I feel Honda release me. Being as tired as I am, on top of the headache and being dizzy, I end up closing my eyes and sliding to the ground. Great, there goes my image. As soon as all of this shit is over, I swear I'm going to scar them all for the rest of their lives so bad they'll forget this ever happened.

I feel someone wrap their arm around my shoulders and the other one goes under my legs. What the hell? Did someone just… pick me up? What am I? A toddler. Too tired to protest though, "You guys go back downstairs." Great, so it was the pharaoh… Ra, my life just keeps getting better and better. Next I'll have him feeding me and tucking me in at night after reading me bedtime stories. I shudder at the thought.

How he even managed to pick me up is beyond me. He's so short and scrawny. Mmm… but he's really warm… I could fall asleep right here…or not.

The pharaoh lays me down on Yuugi's bed, and drapes the covers over me, then I hear him walk away and shut the door. I roll over and clench my eyes shut, trying to ignore the throbbing which doesn't seem to want to let up anytime soon.

I feel so helpless… and I absolutely hate it. That little Honda guy better watch himself, he's now on the top of my hit list. My last thoughts are of different ways to kill him before I finally fall asleep.

For the first time in this house I'm actually able to wake up on my own, instead of having the bastard pharaoh, his annoying little hikari or the urge to spew everywhere waking me up. But seriously, I'm really getting tired of this whole… passing out and waking up in Yuugi's bed thing. It's really annoying. But I suppose it's better then…. Passing out and waking up next to a garbage can. Yes, much better.

Oh wait.. I remember now, the pharaoh carried me in here and I fell asleep plotting how I can kill that one bastard...

I'm contemplating whether or not to go downstairs. I'd rather not hang around those two and have nothing but awkward silences, staring and conversations involving my condition and how they want to help me out of the kindness of their hearts.

_No_, I still don't trust them. Actually I don't trust the Pharaoh. I believe Yuugi's doing it out of kindness, he's Yuugi after all. But Pharaoh….he wants something. Maybe he wants sex? He's been getting awfully touchy-feely lately. Ra, I don't even want to know what he was doing to me while I was out for 2 days… especially since he… _stripped _me. Ugh, nasty thought…

I wish I could see Marik… I miss him. Maybe…maybe I should visit him, just this once, while things aren't that noticeable. Because soon I won't be able to at all… I guess I'll go tomorrow… I'm still too tired to go today.

After making an attempt to stand up, I'm forced to sit back down as a wave of dizziness hits me. Fuck, this is getting pathetic. I growl, ignoring the way the room is sort of moving and stand up. I quietly make my way downstairs, listening to make sure none of Yuugi's friends are still here. I guess not, because theres no way this house would be this quiet if they were.

As I pass the living room, I see that the TV is on, but no ones around. Confused, I walk closer only to stop and stare at the scene before me. Yami is laying across the couch on his back, one arm hanging limply off the side of the couch with the remote on the floor. His other hand is lying across his chest and he's snoring softly. Not that I would ever admit this outside of my mind, but he actually looks really cute like that.

I cautiously step closer, still staring at the pharaoh. He looks so harmless like this… I really hope I don't look like that when I'm sleeping. Without thinking I reach out and brush his blonde bands from his face. Though it doesn't take me long to realize what I did and I jerk my hand back, taking a step away from him.

I angrily walk away from him and into the kitchen. What in the name of Osiris was that? Have I gone completely insane? I _touched_ him… that's disgusting! He's the _Pharaoh_. I should have even been thinking what I was let alone.. Touching him. Ugh, my brain is so screwed up right now. But once again I can blame it on my condition. Yes, I still blame everything on that.

Sighing, I look around the kitchen, seeing a knife laying on the counter. I pick it up and stare at it. I'm not the suicidal type, not at all. Though I do have masochist tendencies…..

"Bakura?" I jump slightly and turn around to see pharaoh standing there looking at me suspiciously, "What are you doing"

I snicker and twirl the knife in my hand, "Nothing, why?" I ask innocently. He probably thinks I was going to stab him in his sleep.

"You have a knife in your hand, that's why." He points out.

I pause and glance at it, then shrug and toss it into the sink, "It was laying on the table, would you believe me if I said I was just cleaning up a bit?" I grin at him.

"Of course I don't believe you." He says bluntly.

"Aww… where's the trust, huh? You were the one that insisted I stay here." I make my way towards the door, "Well, I'm going out for a while, see ya."

"Where are you going, exactly?" He asks suspiciously.

I roll my eyes and glance at him over my shoulder, "Why do you want to know? You aren't my mother, stop acting like it." I shut the door before he can reply. Ra, he's fucking annoying. I should just say fuck it and not go back. I have Yuugi mothering me, Yami acting like he freaking owns me, and their little friends tossing me around. Damn, I think I'm better off sleeping in alleyways with freaking murders and rapists.

I should do something productive… like get drunk. Ah yes, that's what I'll do, drown out all my problems in alcohol. Though after what happened the _last_ time I got drunk… fuck it, I don't care. Now where is the nearest bar?

Little does the Pharaoh know that I borrowed some money from Yuugi's grandfathers bedroom. It's not my fault they just sit their money around in boxes under the bed. No, I don't usually pay for my drinks, but I'm not exactly strong enough to beat the shit out of everyone right now.

And 20 minutes later, I've reached my destination. I can't help but snort in disgust at half of the people in here. The scent of smoke, alcohol and sex isn't exactly appealing. But as soon am I'm plastered none of that will matter.

The bartender asks me what I want, and I just tell him to give me the strongest thing he has. I really hope he isn't one of those talkative types. I don't want to 'talk about my problems' and if I did I'd go to a fucking guidance councilor or whatever the fuck their called.

They call this shit strong? What the fuck, I'm already on my third glass and I'm not even tipsy. And they don't fuck around, these glasses are big. Well, nothing better to do, why don't I go through a list of why my life sucks?

Lets see, Pharaohs asshole father orders my village destroyed, poor little me ends up getting raised by thieves that were fucking pedophiles, I try and kill Atemu and end up getting locked in the ring. 3000 years of being trapped in darkness later, I get stuck in my girly little hikari's body. I challenge the pharaoh multiple times, end up losing and getting sent to the shadow realm. Pharaoh kicks my ass in Memory World, and I end up dead.

My life sounds so _fun_, doesn't it? Too bad it doesn't end there. I was just about to be devoured by Ammit, and while having my soul completely destroyed doesn't sound to appealing, right now I wouldn't mind going back and stopping my stupid hikari from pleading to bring me back. He's too damn nice for his own good.

Then the gods grant all the yami's their own bodies. And let me just tell you how much it fucking hurt. It fucking hurt _a lot_. Ra, it felt like I was getting my insides ripped out or something. And after that was all said and done, hikari let me stay with him even though I put him through hell.

Now, for a while there everything was fine. Marik and I would go out and cause chaos whenever we felt like it, hikari and Marik's light were getting all lovey-dovey with each other, Pharaoh and posse didn't bother us too much and life was great.

And then Ryou's father decided to pay a visit for Christmas. Oh what fun _that_ was. And what made it even more fun, was that he didn't even _tell_ Ryou he was coming. I was, at the time, delirious from a damned fever because Ryou neglected to tell me anything concerning snow. I'm from Egypt! I didn't know shit about it!

And so, Ryou had left me in the care of Marik while he and Malik went to get some medicine, even though I told Ryou he shouldn't waste his money because I didn't _need_ it. But I hadn't minded the fact that Marik insisted he had to keep me warm with body heat. But because our hikari would return soon we had to keep our boxers on. It was disappointing.

Anyways, I was curled up in Marik's arms with a comforter wrapped around us both, and I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door open, thinking it was my hikari, I had yelled, "I'm not taking that Ra forsaken medicine Ryou!"

And in had walked hikari's father, he looked confused at first, seeing as how I looked like Ryou and all, and since I was sick I'm sure I didn't look as intimidating as usual. About 5 seconds later, Ryou and Malik walked in.

Now I'm sure you can figure out how _that_ went. Not only did Ryou have to tell his father about me, he also had to come out of the closet to him. While it had been a very embarrassing thing for my hikari, I got a kick out of the whole thing. And then Marik decided he wanted to make a scene and started touching me in ways that made hikari's father go pale.

A few months later, I ran into Kaiba at a bar, this one to be exact. Yes, I was sober when he took me back to his big-ass mansion and screwed me into the mattress. And thus began my relationship with the bastard. He wasn't like Marik, who would always worry over me, even if he always was gruff about it, and I thought it was a nice change, I didn't really like being babied. Marik's personality is very strange, one minute he'll be slapping me around and then he'll be holding me. But even when he's taking care of me or whatever, he still manages to be an asshole about it. Ra, he's too complicated to explain.

I had eventually moved in with Seto, and afterwards Ryou moved to Egypt with Malik and Isis, it gave him a chance to be with his father more. Marik had stayed here, though I still have yet to figure out why.

So now I'm fucking knocked up with either Marik or Seto's child, and I'm living with the fucking pharaoh. I should have taken more advantage of that nice period of time when everything was fine….

Oh wow… I think all the alcohol is catching up to me, because I feel a bit more then tipsy at the moment. The bartender is giving me a suspicious look, I should tell him to go fuck himself. Oh.. That was a hateful look he just gave me. I didn't think I said that out loud… ah well, I bet his problem is that he needs to get laid…

"Sir, I think you've had enough." What the fuck? He can't cut me off now! I'm still thinking clearly! Sort of… even though I can't tell what I'm saying in my mind and what I'm saying out loud….

I growl at him, "No, I'll fucking tell you when I've had enough." He gives me a defiant look and starts to walk away to take care of the other customers, but I stand up and reach over, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and jerking him backwards, "I know you aren't ignoring me."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He says calmly. He should be anything but calm… I'm about to kill him. Ah, but that's what pocket knives are for. That's better, he looks scared now and I think I see some of those big buff bouncers heading towards us… my vision is getting blurry. Fuck, I don't care, this mortal has defied me and he's going to fucking pay.

"Bakura!" I hear someone call my name, actually it sounded like more of a growl. How do they know my name? Did I tell someone? I don't remember…

I feel someone grab my hand that's holding the knife to the damn mortals throat, and another wraps around my waist. I jump and struggle against the person, who at some point got the knife out of my hand. I swear whoever the fuck just had the nerve to touch me is going to pay.

"Bakura you asshole! Calm down!" The voice sounds really familiar….I glance down to see tan arms wrapped around my waist before everything goes black…

* * *

**Misao**: XD Well there is chapter 6. Yay for it. I'm going to try and work on my other stories next… since I've been neglecting them and paying more attention to this one. XD lol. 


	7. Anti Nostalgia

**Misao:** Chapter 7... Rejoice! I gave in and ended up writing this chapter since I did sort of leave it on a kind of cliffhanger. And omg, it's finally going to get some-what angsty… we learn… _things_ about Bakura and Seto's relationship, and Bakura and Marik's too!

**Pairings:** Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik (**Yamishipping**)

**Warnings: **We're talking Violence, Strong Language, Adult Content... (yes, that is a quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer o.O ) MPREG.

* * *

**_Ana_ Ohebak**

**Chapter 7**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Throb. Throb. Throb.

Holy _fuck_ I think my head is going to split in two. That is my first thought as I regain consciousness, hell right about now that's my only thought. Other then the constant throbbing in my head, my mind is sort of fuzzy…

Throb. Throb. Throb.

I groan and roll over, burying my face into the pillow, whimpering slightly as the movement makes the aching in my head even worse. Ra I can't believe I just made that sound. I turn my head to the side so I can breathe properly, faintly noticing a familiar scent. It doesn't smell like Yuugi…

That realization makes me snap my eyes open as I remember where exactly I _should_ be. I hiss and clench my eyes shut as the light from a window somewhere in the room shines right into my eyes. Shit.. Where the hell _am_ I?

I remember… telling the pharaoh I was leaving… and then… oh, right. I went off to get drunk. From the pain in my head, I'm guessing I succeeded. Ugh, thinking hurts, I want to stop… but I want to know where the hell I am even more. I keep my eyes closed as I try to remember what happened…but I can't seem to remember anything past walking into the bar.

My throat tightens all of the sudden and I quickly struggle to get out of the bed. Dizziness hits me as soon I sit up, but I'm forced to ignore it along with the throbbing as I scan the area for the nearest bathroom. I'm in luck because there's one connected to this room. I stand up shakily and stumble over to it, and end up in a position very familiar to me as I retch in the toilet just as I've had to do for the past few months.

I'm rather painfully reminded of the fact that I hadn't eaten _anything _at all today.. Or was it yesterday? It doesn't matter because dry heaving isn't fun and it bloody hurts. Ra, I'm shaking… this is pathetic, stupid weak body… if I had my body from back in Egypt life would be so much better…

I gasp for breath as it seems I'm finally over with the vomiting for now. My throat is burning though and theres a really nasty taste in my mouth but I don't quite think I can stand up yet. I close my eyes and lean my forehead against my arms on the now closed toilet. Next time I decide to get drunk, I might want to remember to _eat_ something….

I hear footsteps and I tense as I realize I still don't know where the hell I am, and I'm obviously going to have to deal with whomever decided to drag me home with them.. Probably some lonely old guy who wanted a piece of my sexy body. I wouldn't doubt it seeing as how my damned shirt is gone…

I don't bother opening my eyes when the person enters the bathroom, if they were going to kill me they could have done it by now so I'm not really worried about that. I _do_ however growl when I feel said person put their hand on my head. Asshole better remove their hand before I break it…

"Don't growl at me like some damn animal…"

I open my eyes at the voice… an extremely familiar voice. I look up to see none other then Marik glaring down at me, "Marik?…" What the fuck? Was that _my_ voice? How could I have sounded so… _weak_? I don't care _how_ much my throat hurts or if I just retched until my throat was raw, I should _never _sound like that. Especially in front of Marik!

He rolls his eyes at me and hands me a glass of water, which I accept, the cold water feels good against my throat and I'm quite annoyed when I find that I've drank it all in just a few seconds. "Of course it's me you moron, who else would carry your drunken ass home? Had it been anyone else, you'd be outside sleeping next to a dumpster." Little do you know, Marik, I've already experienced sleeping next to dumpsters.

I sigh and push myself up, my legs are still shaky as I stand up, but I refuse to collapse like some… _girl_ and have Marik decide to carry me. I walk past him and back into the bedroom, which I now recognize since I'm able to think straight.

Marik has been living in this rather expensive apartment for years now, with the help of the Millennium Rod, he was able to… manipulate the people into thinking he actually pays for it. It honestly looks like a place Seto would live in, if he didn't have a big ass mansion, and you could be sure Marik wouldn't be living here if he had to pay for it.

I slump back down onto the bed, ignoring Marik who sits on the bed next to me. Theres now just a dull aching in my head but it's still annoying. I can feel his eyes burning into my back, and I want to tell him to stop looking at me before I gouge his eyes out but I know he won't listen. He's seen me drunk plenty of times and knows how to handle me when I'm hung over… though most of the time _he_ was hung over too…

"So… mind telling me why I had to stop you from murdering a bartender?" He asks, I feel the bed move as he leans over and starts to run his hands through my hair… Ra, what is it with him and my hair? It does feel good though….

"I can't remember…" I mumble, agitated when I hear him chuckle at my answer. He moves again and soon I feel both of his hands running down my back. I sigh and relax under his touch, I missed the feeling of his hands running over my body like this… I've always loved his touch much more then Seto's. Even when Marik's being rough he's always careful not to seriously injure me. I always complained about it before though… he acted as if I were as fragile as my hikari…

Seto was a selfish bastard, he didn't bother with foreplay or anything like that, he skipped straight to fucking me into the mattress, and he didn't care whether or not he was giving me any pleasure as long as he was satisfied. He never bothered to prepare me, he didn't care if he made me bleed. While it didn't bother me most of the time because I liked the pain to an extent, this body can only take so much, and since demanded sex _every_ night I didn't exactly have time to heal…

I arch my back slightly and moan as Marik's hands skillfully massage my shoulders.

So why didn't I just leave Seto? Well, I'm not one to run away like some coward. While the relationship itself was hardly stable and consisted of what the mortals would consider physical abuse, I wasn't bothered by it really. In my past life I hadn't known much else and so I was able to handle the way Seto treated me and even if he didn't know it I had control over the situation.

I suppose it wouldn't make sense to anyone else, but it was what I was comfortable with. Now, my relationship with Marik was what admittedly frightened me. Marik, while he could be brutal and unpredictable, always took the time to make sure he was pleasuring me as well, that he wasn't hurting me too badly. It confused me, since no one had ever treated me that way before. I wasn't sure how to respond to his gentler acts towards me and because of that it seemed I lost all control over the situation, which is something I really can't handle.

It wasn't always like that, at first, Marik treated me no differently then Seto. We were fuck buddies and nothing more. We would go out, cause chaos, get drunk, and he would grab me, throw me down and fuck me wherever he felt like it. And because he is a yami, he has much more strength then Seto and he actually left me unable to walk for days at a time…

One night I had gone over his house to get away from my hikari and Malik, since I didn't feel like listening to them go back and forth with, "Oh, I love you Malik!", "I love you too Ryou!", "Never leave me!", "I would never", "Oh Malik…", "Ryou…" and have to listen to then screw like bunnies all night.

Marik had no problem with letting me stay the night, and even though he had just had his way with me the night before, he was ready to go again. I hadn't been in the mood, but he didn't exactly care if I was or not.

I wouldn't exactly call it _rape_. While I hadn't felt like it at the time, and he _did _take what he wanted anyways by force… it was Marik and I hadn't even resisted as much as I would have had it been anyone else.

Unfortunately for me, the concept of the situation brought back some rather unpleasant memories, and I ended up getting some nasty flashbacks and almost broke down in front of Marik. I didn't _cry_, but I just about had a panic attack on him. At the time he didn't care and went through with it anyways…

That night I ended up having nightmares, which I hadn't had since I was a child. Marik had heard my screaming and woke me up with a nice slap to the face. I had never been so _mortified_ in my life as I cried in his arms…

I was confused when he held me and comforted me, I had never seen Marik act that way to anyone, I didn't even think he _knew_ how to be anything other then a bastard. Then he did something even more shocking… he apologized. He had used Shadow Magic to enter my dreams and apologized for what he had done earlier, knowing that it had been the cause of the nightmares. I had been furious at the time, I had attacked him and practically tried to _murder_ him for invading my dreams like that. _No one_ knew about that, not even Ryou, and I had wanted to keep it that way.

After that night, he began to act strangely. The change in attitude happened slowly, and it seemed I was the only one who noticed it. He would look at me oddly, and it would always anger me, knowing that he _knew_. I was just waiting for him to tell someone, Ryou, Malik… the Pharaoh. Ah yes, the Pharaoh would have probably gotten a kick out of it. But he never told anyone… he eventually got me to sleep with him again, but he wasn't as rough as he was before. Sure, there was still a good amount of blood and pain involved, but not nearly as much as before.

He started doing strange things like petting my hair, he would sit next to me and pull me into his arms whenever he saw me sitting alone in the living room, random light touches and soft caresses. His whole attitude changed and it frustrated me that no one else noticed.

Of course, I eventually confronted him about it. I told him I didn't want his pity and that if this was his way of mocking me the he could go fuck himself. He looked confused but it only made me angrier. When I was on the verge of attacking him again, he told me that he admired my strength and that threw me off. Strength? I had broke down and was sobbing in his arms over a stupid nightmare! I figured he was mocking me again, but he seemed offended when I suggested that for the second time.

I still haven't gotten any further explanations, but I gave up a long time ago and I just let him do what he wants, even if his actions do make me uncomfortable, I'm not about to let him know that….

"You think too much…" I jump slightly as Marik's voice, which is for some reason right next to my ear, brings me back to reality. I glance over my shoulder at him, he's now laying beside me on the bed. He nips at my shoulder and I glare at him, "Stop that…" I growl. The last thing I need is him getting all horny on me.

"Make me.." He purrs, flipping me over so that I'm on my back, and I soon find myself underneath him as he sits on top of me. My eyes widen as I feel his weight pressing down on my stomach.

"Marik! Get OFF!" I struggle to push him off.

He grins down at me and licks his lips, "But you look so… delicious underneath me…"

I think I'm going to start hyperventilating if I don't get him off of me and fast, "Marik stop it! Get off of me, _please!_" I pretty sure he could hear the panic in my voice even though I tried to hide it… and I can't believe I resorted to using _that_ word

He raises his eyebrow at me, but thankfully he listens and slides off of me. He narrows his eyes at me suspiciously, "You've been acting strange lately…" He says, his eyes scanning over my form as I lay there, calming myself down. I don't know why I freaked out like that… I doubt theres even a child in there yet… and it's not like I _want_ it… so _why_…

I sit up and glare at him, "I haven't seen you in a month, and the first thing you do is try to fuck me?"

He grins, "My way of saying I missed you?"

"Better find a new way, quick." I warn him, finally able to get out of the bed without fear of collapsing, "Where is my shirt?" I ask, not seeing it anywhere in the room.

He gets out of the bed as well and comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and I have to force myself to relax. My stomach hasn't really gotten any bigger in the past month, strangely enough, so hopefully he won't think anything of it….

"But you look so much better without it…" He whispers, his tongue running over my ear, causing me to shiver.

"How long was I out…?" I ask, the question suddenly popping up in my mind.

"The rest of yesterday and half of today…" He answers, occupying himself with burying his nose in my hair. It's things like this that I don't know how to react to, these affectionate acts. Had it been a few years ago he would have grabbed me by the hair, and bit the hell out of my neck…I know how to act to things like that… but this…

"What time is it?" Not knowing what else to do, I lean back into him, my chest aching as I realize this will probably be the last time I'll get to see him for a long, long time.

"Around 1 in the afternoon." He shrugs and tightens his hold on me.

"Shit." I curse softly. I'm seriously going to get an earful from the pharaoh. I roll my eyes at that thought. He may have offered to let me stay there, but that doesn't mean he can rule over my life…

Marik chuckles into my hair, "What? Your little lover boy gonna throw a fit?" No, but the bloody Pharaoh will, "Screw Kaiba for a while… ever since he started bedding you, you disappeared…. How about you stay here for today?"

"Fine." I say before I even think it though. Ah well… I was planning on bugging him today anyways… just not under these circumstances.

"Good." I suddenly find myself being spun around in his arms and before I can even blink his lips are on mine. I sigh against his lips and close my eyes, wrapping my arms around him. I gasp as his teeth sink into my lower lip, and I taste familiar metallic taste of blood. His tongue slips past my lips and I moan as he explores my mouth. I've given up on trying to challenge his dominance, I never win. I tighten my arms around him, his taste reminds me of home… of Egypt.

He pulls away and smirks down at me as I gasp for air, and I know my face is flushed,. I glare at him. Bastard, I know he finds it funny that he can effect me so easily. Suddenly my vision is blocked and the warmth of Marik's body has disappeared. I reach up and pull whatever it is off my head, only to see that it's my shirt.

I glare at Marik again, who's walking out the bedroom door, a smirk on his face. I quickly pull the shirt over my head and follow him. He heads towards the front door and walks out into the hallway, I thought when he said 'stay here' he meant 'here'. Guess not. I shrug and close the door behind me, following through the hallways and ignore the rich and snobby bitches me strange looks. Ugh, I don't know how Marik can stand them…

"Where are we going?" I finally ask, glaring at old man at the front desk who is giving Marik a dirty look.

"Out!" Marik says, grinning at me, "I don't know about you, but I haven't caused any decrease in Domino's population in a while! I think the police finally think it's safe again! We can't let them down!"

I can't help but return the grin, I do miss causing chaos with Marik, there really is no greater thrill. I wince suddenly as I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Marik stops and gives me a curious look, but then snorts as my stomach makes a loud growling noise.

"Perhaps we should stop and get some food first?" He suggests, and I nod in agreement, I think I'll keel over if I don't eat something soon.

He smirks at me, "Just to let you know, I don't intend to pay for it." He starts walking and I follow him, not really caring _where _or _what_ we eat. Right about now, if it's edible, I'll eat it no matter how disgusting it looks.

"Well I certainly don't have the money to pay for it." I inform him, though I vaguely wonder if I ever even paid for my drinks last night with the money I _borrowed _from Pharaoh's hikari. Ah well, even if I didn't I'm still not going to pay for it.

"Then I guess you're going to starve aren't you?" I glare at him, I know damn well he can get us a free meal with the Millennium Rod, he's just trying to annoy me.

"I guess so." I reply, but just as I say that another sharp pain in my stomach makes me wince. And just as I expected, a loud growling noise follows. Marik just laughs at me. Bastard.

"Well I guess it would be inconvenient if you passed out on me. So I _suppose _I could feed you." He says exasperatingly, rolling his eyes. It's seriously hard to believe this is the same Marik from all those years ago. If anything he's become completely childish.

"How will I ever thank you?" I ask sarcastically as we enter a small building.

He stops and turns around quickly, causing me to walk right into his chest, "I know a few ways…" I feel his arms wrap around my waist, one of his hands going lower…

"Marik! This is hardly the right place for this." I tell him, pushing him away and glaring at the few people staring at us. They quickly go back to whatever the hell they were doing. I walk over to the small line, knowing that Marik will follow.

"Aww… but we don't have public indecency on our record yet!" Marik complains, and he once again has his arms around me, but this time his chin is resting on my shoulder and I shudder at the feeling of his hot breathe on my neck. Damn him! I swear that as soon as we're out of here and I've eaten I'm going to beat him into the ground.

"_Marik_." I growl warningly as I feel his hand run down my thigh. He just chuckles and presses up against me. Horny bastard. Only one more person in front of us and then we can get out of here, thank Ra.

I jump as I feel his tongue against my skin, and I'm about to yell at him again when I hear a very familiar voice…

"Come on Yami! The line isn't very long!" I snap my head over to see none other then Yuugi walk through the door, soon followed by the pharaoh.

* * *

****

Misao:

This chapter was slightly longer then the others. Slightly. XD 


	8. Part of the Truth

Misao: Rawr. XD Here's chapter 8. It took me a while longer to get up... I had to catch up on Season 2 of "Lost"... which is extremly important and comes before all else. XD

Pairings: Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik (Yamishipping)

Warnings: We're talking Violence, Strong Language, Adult Content... (yes, that is a quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer o.O ) MPREG.

**Ana**** Ohebak**

**Chapter 8**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

As my luck would have it, Yuugi immediately spots me. His eyes widen dramatically and I flinch as I hear him call out, "Bakura!" Marik, who obviously wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, tenses against me and removes his face from where it was nuzzling against my neck.

Yuugi runs over to us, and I can hear Marik growling as he tightens his hold on me. He's not growling at Yuugi though, it's at the pharaoh who is following behind the short hikari. And of course he's giving us a suspicious look, eyes narrowed slightly and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Bakura! We were worried about you! Where have you been?" Yuugi exclaims, and at the moment I seriously want to be anywhere but here. He glances down to where Marik has his arms wrapped around my waist and his eyes light up, while I get a sickening sinking feeling in my chest, "Oh! Did you tell Marik? I didn't think you would since you seemed so worried about it earlier"

Marik lets go and steps in front of me, glaring down at Yuugi, "Tell me what?"

Oh Ra, no. I seriously thought Yuugi was smarter then this! I quickly glance over at the Pharaoh and shake my head frantically, hoping that he'll shut his hikari up before he goes blurting anything else out. Yami gives me a sympathetic look that makes me want to beat his face in, but if he somehow manages to get me out of this mess his hikari got me into, I might let it go.

"That he's-" Yuugi blinks, stopping in mid sentence. He glances up at his Yami and theres a few minutes of silence between us all. Yuugi adopts a look of guilt and drops his gaze to the ground.

Marik looks over his shoulder at me, "What aren't you telling me, Bakura?"

"I told you before it's none of your business." I growl at him, though I can't help but feel a bit guilty. It _is _his business… he has the right to know… but _I'm_ not ready for him to know.

"Oh, so it's the fucking _Pharaohs_ business?" He snaps, turning around to face me with an angry expression, "So you can tell him, but not me? What sense does that make?"

I'm at a loss of what to say now. He's right, it doesn't really make sense. I can tell my worst enemy something like this but not my best friend? What am I suppose to say to that?

"Perhaps, you should tell him Bakura." I stare at the Pharaoh in disbelief. What is _wrong _with him? I explained to him why I couldn't! He promised he wouldn't say anything… Ra, I was so _stupid _to believe him!

"Yes, perhaps you should." Marik sneers. I glare back evenly, fighting the urge to look away as the guilt weighs down on me. I shouldn't care… I'm the King of Thieves… I would never have cared before, what changed? When the _fuck _did I get a conscience?

"I-" I don't even know what to say. There's no easy way to put this. Will he believe me? And if he does, will he hate me for it? Hate me for putting such a burden on him? There has to be a way out of this…. I just have to think up a lie, a really good one, and fast.

"Seto kicked him out." I hear Yami say. Marik tears his gaze away from me to look at the Pharaoh. I glare at the ground, hating myself, hating Seto, hating the Ra-foresaken pharaoh, hating his hikari, hating _everything_ for what's about to happen, "They got into a fight, and Bakura is now living with us. Telling someone you're living with your enemy isn't exactly something you want the world to know."

I let out the breathe I didn't realize I was holding. I didn't exactly want Marik to know that either, but it's not that big of a deal. I guess the pharaoh is more trustworthy then I gave him credit for.

Marik raises an eyebrow, looking more curious now then pissed, "You're living with the _Pharaoh?_" Is it my imagination or did he look a bit hurt? Nah, must be me, "You know you could always live me."

"Spur of the moment decision, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly when I went to the Pharaohs." I tell him. Actually I was thinking a bit _too_ clearly. I hate thinking, it always puts me in shitty situations. Sometimes I think it might actually be nice to be… I dunno, Jounouchi? He's so bloody stupid I don't think anything bothers him, excepts for running out of food.

"Well why don't you stay with me now then?" He asks, wrapping his arms around my waist again. Ra, he acts like I'm his damned teddy bear. I glance over at the Pharaoh and I'm shocked when I see anger flickering in his eyes, directed at Marik, for a split second. What the fuck was _that? _

"Please Marik, you could barely control yourself this morning, I don't want to have you trying to bed me every freaking day." Yuugi squeaks at that, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Oh, forgot he was there. Oh well.

"So you'd rather live with the _Pharaoh_ then me?" He growls in my hair and this time I'm positive he sounded hurt. I sigh, nothing ever goes right for me does it? Maybe I should say fuck it and live on the streets again? At least then I wouldn't be in anymore situations like this.

"His hikari asked that he stay with us, he hasn't been feeling well lately." Ugh, Pharaoh could have left that last part out! Now Marik's going to be all…weird.

"That bastard didn't hurt you did he?" Marik asks, referring to Seto.

"No more then you ever had, Marik." I flinch at my own words, knowing that was a bit harsh.

I feel his hands on my shoulders, spinning me around to face him, "Bakura, you and Seto have gotten in so many fights it's not even funny, it must have been serious for him to kick you out. What happened?"

I bite my lip, wanting to tell Marik the real reason. Wanting to just tell him _everything_. I grin slightly, "Well Marik… you always told me… he was just using me. Seems you were right." I chuckle.

Marik narrows his eyes as I continue, "He told me I was useless, that the only reason he kept me around was so he could fuck me. Apparently, that's the only thing I'm good for." I mumble the last part, since it was sort of directed at Marik too.

I'm guessing Marik caught on to that, because he sighs sadly and the next thing I know I'm in his arms again, with him hugging me. My Ra… maybe _he's_ the one who's pregnant! His mood swings are freaking crazier then mine!

"Do you really think I'm like him?" Marik asks.

Noticing all the stares from around us, I squirm out of Marik's arms, catching the look on Yami's face and noticing the same look as before. What's with him? Freak, "No, I don't. But that doesn't mean it can't get fucking annoying when you act certain ways."

He's about to reply, but a loud growling noise interrupts him. They all look at me and mentally curse my stomach. Stupid need for food. Why are they looking at me like that? Everyone needs to eat once in a while, geez.

It's at that point I notice that rather long line behind us. Since no one has said anything they either found our whole conversation very interesting, or think we're friggin crazy and it's in their best interest not to say anything. Or both. Marik smirks and walks over to order our food, leaving me with the Pharaoh and Yuugi.

Well… this is slightly awkward.

"So…." Yami starts, shifting his eyes, "Where have you been?" And so it starts. At least he's not bitching at me… though that's probably because Marik's only a few feet in front of us.

"Getting wasted." I shrug, "Apparently I attempted murder on the bar tender and Marik stopped me." Yuugi's eyes are twice the size they should be, his mouth open in shock, making him look like a damn fish.

The Pharaoh just looks annoyed, "Didn't take you long did it?" He asks in a dull tone.

I smirk, "Nope. It's been a while since I maimed someone, it was bound to happen."

"You do realize that kind of environment is hardly healthy in your condition? And alcohol could be damaging to it."

I roll my eyes, "Pharaoh, your not it's damn father so I don't see why you give a flying fuck. Stop trying to act like you have any say in what I do. You may be letting me live there, but I'll be damned if you control my life." I snarl.

"We just don't want you to get hurt Bakura." Yuugi says, and I snort at the hikari.

"I believe that from you, little light, but your yami is a different story." I look back that pharaoh, "I don't quite believe he's doing this out of the kindness of his heart."

"Then why am I doing this, Bakura? What could I possibly get out of it?" Yami asks.

"Why don't you tell me? You've been getting awfully touchy lately Pharaoh, perhaps you want a go too? Why not, everyone else has had a ride. I might as well make a name for myself as the town whore!" The Pharaoh's hikari really is way too sheltered, I don't quite think his face can get any redder.

Score one for me, Pharaoh looks pissed, "You really think that's the reason Bakura? You think the only reason I'm letting you stay with us is to try and sleep with you? If I was that fucking desperate I'd go out a pay a male prostitute!"

"Yami!" Yuugi gasps, looking mortified.

"Well why else would you be letting me, your _enemy_, the lowly Tomb Robber, the person who's been trying to _kill_ you for 3000 years, into your home? Excuse me for not finding the situation a bit suspicious!" Oh my, I think I yelled that a bit too loudly. The people in this restaurant are looking at us like we're freaks right out of the psycho ward. Hell, they probably think we _broke_ out of the psycho ward!

I guess Yami noticed it too, because he lowers his own voice and says, "I don't think here is the right place to discuss this…" I snort, but nod in agreement. All of the sudden I feel really tired, but I ignore it as Marik walks back over to us with a bag of food. Finally we can get out of here.

"See you later Bakura!" Yuugi chirps as he grabs Yami by the arm and pulls him over to order, not wanting to hold the people up any longer.

Marik and I head towards the exit, but a tug at my sleeve makes me stop. I'm turn around ready to bitch at Marik for being annoying only to see a little girl, probably no more then 5, standing there. I blink in confusion as she stares up at me with huge blue eyes.

"You have pwetty hair, lady!" She says in this sickeningly adorable voice. My eye twitches at the comment. Lady? I do _not_ look like a _girl_! How insulting!

"I'm a guy, kid." I tell her, succeeding in holding back the growl in my tone. She's just a little girl after all.

"Oh…" She blinks and tilts her head to the side, "…you still have pwetty hair!"

I hear Marik chuckle, and he wraps his arm around my shoulder, grinning down at the little girl, "He does have pretty hair, doesn't he?" He asks. He pets me on the head before running his fingers through my hair, "It's really soft too, wanna feel it?" What the hell? This is _my_ hair he's offering to let other people touch!

Her eyes light up and she jumps up and down, "Oh! Can I?" I groan as she runs behind me, and I send a glare in Marik's direction, but he only smirks back. I feel two small hands tug at the bottom on my hair, not painfully though, "Oohh… it is soft!" She giggles. Ugh, children these days are so…. _cheerful_.

"Aria!" I feel the smaller hands that were running through my hair stop as a woman approaches us. Must be the brats mother, thank Ra. She looks at the two of us nervously, so I'm guessing she was there for our earlier… _conversation. _That's right, wouldn't want your child near the crazy people, "Aria, leave them alone and come eat." The little girl pouts but walks over to her mother, "Sorry she bothered you…" She apologizes to us.

"It's fine.." I mumble, grabbing Marik's hand and dragging him outside. Once we're out, I glare at him again, "What the hell was that?" I ask him.

He laughs, "What? You should feel flattered, she thought your hair was pretty."

"That doesn't mean you can go around giving people permission to put their filthy mortal hands in my hair." I retort, grabbing the bag of food away from him and digging through it.

"She was just a little girl Bakura. Ra, I'd hate to see what would happen if you ever had children." Marik comments, causing me to almost drop all of the food.

"Yes well it's a good thing we don't have to worry about that…" I mumble.

* * *

**Misao:**

Yup, I'm ending chapter 8 there… because umm,… yeah I felt like it. XD Hopefully the next chapter will be more eventful. XD


	9. Comme Jai Mal , How It Hurts

**Misao:** XD Omg… over 100 reviews! That's like.. Whoa. XD I seriously wasn't expecting that many reviews for this story. Anyways, the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are to Mylene Farmer's **"Comme Ja'I Mal"**

**Pairings:** Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik (**Yamishipping**)

**Warnings:** We're talking Violence, Strong Language, Adult Content... (yes, that is a quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer o.O ) MPREG. And Sappy-ness is this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Ana_ Ohebak**

**Chapter 9**

**Comme Ja'I Mal**

**(How It Hurts)**

_Je bascule à l'horizontal_

**Go over to the horizontal**

_Démissionne ma vie verticale_

**I resign my vertical life**

_Ma pensée se fige animale_

**My thought is freezing, animal**

_Abandon du moi_

**Ego withdrawal**

_Plus d'emoi_

**No more thrill**

_Je ressens ce qui nous sépare_

**I resent what keeps us apart**

_Me confie au gré du hasard_

**Confide at mercy of the luck**

_Je vis hors de moi et je pars_

**Live out of me and leave to**

_À mille saisons, mille étoiles_

**Thousand seasons, thousand stars**

_Comme j'ai mal_

**How it hurts**

_Je n'verrai plus comme j'ai mal_

**Will no more see how it hurts**

_Je n'saurai plus comme j'ai mal_

**Will no more know how it hurts**

_Je serai l'eau des nuages_

**I'll be water of the clouds**

_Je te laisse parce que je t'aime_

**I leave you because I love you**

_Je m'abîme d'être moi même_

**And I get damaged to be me**

_Avant que le vent nous sême_

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Well I have to admit today has been enjoyable. I had almost forgotten the chaos Marik could cause in one day, and I'm not about to deny the fact that I missed it, missed him. Though the content feeling is soon replaced with a dull ache in the my chest, once again reminding myself that this is possibly the last time I'll get to see him.

As it turns out the Pharaoh and his hikari _just_ so happened to be in the park at the same time as us. And with the look of disapproval the Pharaoh is sending in our direction, I'd say they were spying on us. I resist the urge to flick the pharaoh off and tell him to go fuck himself. He could at least let me have a little enjoyment after all the shit I've been through without giving me those damn looks.

Yuugi has been rambling on about something for the past 10 minutes. Marik and I are sitting on the ground while Yuugi and Yami are sitting on the bench. We were here first, those bastards decided to make themselves comfortable next to us like we're all the best of friends. I haven't been paying attention to a thing the hikari has been saying, instead trying to ignore the Pharaoh and keep Mariks hands away from certain areas.

"We're gonna have to stop by the store, Yami. We need to stock up on some food…. What should we have for dinner tonight? What do you want Bakura?" Hearing my name, I turn my attention to the little light.

"What?"

"I asked what you want for dinner!" He chirps. Ra, he even sounds happy when asking people what they want to eat?

"Whatever." I shrug, ignoring the way Marik narrows his eyes at me. He still doesn't like the fact that I'm living with them, but it's not his decision to make so he should really get the fuck over it.

As if having these two bothering us isn't enough, a certain annoying, girly voice shouts "Yami! Yuugi!" It doesn't take much to figure out who it is. And where there is one of them, theres the whole gang.

Before I even have a chance to knock myself unconscious by beating my head against the bench, they're all right in front of us. Well, I'm exaggerating. It's only Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda but it feels really crowded all of the sudden.

Oh my, is Honda glaring at me? What the fuck did I do to him? If I remember correctly _he_ was the one who shoved _me_ into the fucking wall. Eww… that freaky Anzu chick is looking at me. I have the urge to attack her. I don't know why, but I feel like committing a very gruesome act of violence. I guess she just brings that out in people.

Jounouchi is avoiding looking at me, and I have a good idea why. He's always had the hots for Seto. I don't know why, Seto's a bloody jerk and hasn't acted any differently towards him that would make him believe otherwise. Maybe he has a masochist streak in him? Shit, he can have him I don't care.

But what I don't think he knows is that little Yuugi here wants to jump him. Ah yes, the innocent little light wants to get down and dirty with the puppy. I wonder if his Yami knows this? I don't see how he couldn't notice! The way Yuugi looks at him… like right now.

"Hey, Yuugi." I smirk, "I think your drooling a bit there." Yuugi doesn't react for a moment, but when he does his face turns red and wipes at his mouth even though he wasn't _really_ drooling.

Everyone looks at Yuugi in confusion and snicker, hearing Marik chuckle beside me. It doesn't take them long to forget about it though. Apparently they all have short attention spans, excepts for Yami, who's giving me another one of his suspicious looks.

They all sit down and start talking, and I really want to leave but Marik seems interested in what they're saying. Un-fucking-believable. I would have thought he'd be trying to leave before they even got within an inch of us.

Truth or Dare? The words come from that brunette freak of nature. Do these people have no lives? Who the fuck plays truth or dare in the middle of the park? Aren't games such as those usually for occasions like sleepovers and those weird little get-togethers Ryou used to always drag me too?

I glower at them all and move to stand up and walk away, but Marik yanks me back down and into his lap by the back of my shirt.

We all know Marik can't back down from a challenge, so he immediately decides for both of us that we're playing when he sees Yami smirking at us. Honda was about to protest, but he glances nervously at Yami who narrowed his eyes in warning. Hmm… wonder what that's about. Maybe he got bitched at for attacking me without reason? That would be amusing.

I don't think I like the fact that Marik is being nice to these people. Well… not really _nice_. He is glaring and snarling at them, but he's being _somewhat_ civilized and I want him to stop. I don't like them, I want him to rip them apart, not be sitting here with them like we're in a fucking sewing circle of friendship. If that chick comes near me with a marker I swear to _Ra_…

"Truth or Dare, Yami?" I hear Anzu's nerve grating voice and sigh, moving to get out of Marik's lap but he tightens the arm that's around my waist, holding me there. I grumble and lean back, not having the energy to struggle. I close my eyes as I suddenly feel light-headed.

"Dare." Yami's smooth, deep voice replies without hesitation. I never really noticed how nice his voice his… wait, what the hell am I thinking?

"I dare you to…." She makes a 'hmm' sound as she tries to think of something. Suddenly she giggles and I cringe. Its bad enough that all of the hikari's giggle, does she have to do it too, "I dare you to sit in Marik's lap." Her voice is has an odd tone to it, almost devious. Definitely strange coming from her.

Theres a long moment of silence in which I open my eyes to see Yami carefully standing up and walking over to us. Never one to back down from a challenge. I glance over my shoulder at Marik to see him glaring dagger in Anzu's direction. Said girl is giggling into her hand, while Honda looks shocked and Jou is trying not to laugh. Yuugi looks sort of worried but the amusement is clear in his eyes.

I grin and crawl out of Marik's arms, sitting down on the grass next to him. He's now looking at the Pharaoh with annoyance. Yami's just sort of standing there in front of him, clearly not wanting to go through with it. I know better then anyone that Marik doesn't have much patience, so he grabs the Pharaoh by the arm and yanks him down and into his lap, earning an uncharacteristic squeak from Yami. It takes a lot of self control on my part not to laugh as his expression as he sits awkwardly in Marik's lap.

"How long?" Marik grumbles, looking about ready to reach up and snap Yami's neck.

Anzu grins, "Through the rest of the game."

"What?" Both Yami and Marik growl.

"Unless another dare requires you to move." She adds. I wish I had a camera. This is priceless, kick ass blackmail too.

"Yami's turn!" Yuugi grins.

Yami sighs, "Okay… Jounouchi. Truth or Dare?"

Jounouchi grins, "Dare, man!" He exclaims. Of course, he likes to pretend to be all tough. The day he finally gets his ass seriously kicked will be a great day.

Yami smirks at him and he gulps, "I dare you to kiss Yuugi." He gasps and Yuugi squeaks, turning red for the 100th time today.

"Yami!" Yuugi groans, hiding his face in his hands.

So I guess the Pharaoh isn't dense after all. Is he trying to play match-maker here? I suppose he knows Jou wants a piece of Seto's ass, but he's hoping to change that. Good luck with that buddy. I'm giving him a week before he ends up fucking everything up beyond repair.

Jounouchi complies with the dare though, and it might just be me but I think he made that kiss last a little longer then he had to. Some old lady who was passing us picked up the pace a little when she saw that.

Glancing over at Yami, I see him shifting a bit. Marik growls and mutters for him to sit still, and for some odd reason the blood is rushing to my lower areas at seeing the pharaoh squirming in Marik's lap. Ra, something is seriously wrong with me.

I can't believe we've been playing this game for half an hour. And in that half hour lots of things happened. Yuugi chose truth and Yami made him reveal his crush on Jou. Jounouchi didn't seemed bothered by it in the slightest even though it seemed he wanted to get into the CEO's pants.

Anzu was dared to yell loud obscenities by Marik, who was quite amused to hear the friendship bitch cursing. Loudly. In a public place. Honda was dared by Jou to jump into the big ass fountain in the middle of the park. I chose truth once and Honda asked why Seto kicked me out. I lied, of course. But they don't know that, excepts for Yami and Yuugi, but they didn't say anything. No one picked Marik for anything because they were all too amused by his and Yami's situation to have them move.

Yuugi had to moon some old guy, dare from Marik of course. I was then dared to steal some food from some peoples picnic by Jounouchi, because he was hungry and I am, of course, the Thief King.

There were other things to, not worth mentioning, but we're down to the last round, because apparently they _do_ have lives after all.

"Truth or Dare, Bakura?" Honda asks me, and I don't think I like the look he's giving me.

"Truth.." I huff, having tired of this game 20 minutes ago.

"Okay, I want you to tell us what happened in your past that made you the way you are."

"Honda!" Yami growls from his spot on Marik's lap. His voice clearly stating that Honda is crossing a very thin line with him right now.

I narrow my eyes at him. I never did like him, hell I never liked any of them. But him in particular. Anzu is just annoying, Yuugi is too nice, the Pharaoh is the pharaoh, and Jounouchi is retarded. For now though I'm finding some of them slightly more tolerable. But Honda.. Ra just the way he looks at me makes me want to claw his eyes out.

"What?" He yells defensively, "I want to know why he's such an evil bastard! Don't you?"

I chuckle. Oh, if only he knew the half of it. He would never have lasted even half as long as I did, his spirit is weak. If he had gone through what I did, he would have been left broken. Even I had been, but I also put myself back together for the most part. With my lights help, persistence and never ending care towards me.

Afterwards, people tried to break me again. Marik did and Seto did too. But I wouldn't let them, it had taken much more then they ever thrown at me to bring me down the first time.

"Well?" Honda's impatient voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

I glare at him and stand up, mentally smirking when he jerks backwards. He's awfully jumpy for someone who acts so big and bad, "I don't really believe it's any of your business. You think me telling you my little sob story will change things? I'm still going to be an _'evil bastard'_ whether you know what happened or not." I reply calmly, even though my stomach is twisting in knots at the mere thought of all the shit I went through.

He snorts, "What? Your daddy sell you off to prostitution and now you want revenge on the world because you're a whore?" My eyes widen in shock, the words causing my chest to tighten and my breathe to stop momentarily. That little _asshole…_

"_Honda!_" Anzu gasps, looking at him in complete shock and disgust.

I hear a growl and slowly glance over at Yami, who is struggling to keep Marik from attacking him, his arms awkwardly wrapped around his shoulders from his odd position to keep him from getting up. Yami's eyes are a crimson color, instead of his normal amethyst color as he narrows his eyes at his 'friend'.

"Honda, that was uncalled for." His voice almost sends shivers down my spine. It was a sharp, deadly whisper but we all heard it, then, "Get out of here." He snarls.

Honda looks at him in shock, "_What?_" he asks in disbelief.

"I said to get _out _of here!" He repeats, louder, angrier and I wonder _why_ exactly he's so mad. And to speak like this to one of his _friends_ and in my defense no less! I seriously don't know what is what anymore. Everything's changing and I fucking _hate_ it. Next thing you know Seto Kaiba will be inviting us all over for cookies and tea, announcing that he's marrying Anzu.

By the time my mind finds it's way back to reality, Honda is gone. I blink and glance down at the other two yami's to see the pharaoh scrambling out of Marik's lap, still looking for the most part pissed. Marik stands up, raising an eyebrow at me and nodding his head in the Pharaoh's direction. I shrug in response. Hell if I know what just happened there.

Yami is still glaring in the direction that Honda went. Yuugi cautiously walks over to him and puts a hand on his arm, jumping slightly when Yami turns cold eyes towards him. His expression softens after a second though and he closes his eyes, trying to regain his composure.

"Umm… we're gonna like… go." Jounouchi mutters, Anzu nodding in agreement. I had forgotten they were there, but I'm glad they're leaving. I can only handle so many people at once. Yami, Yuugi and Marik are more then enough at the moment.

"Let's go home now Yuugi.." He mutters. Yuugi nods silently and starts to follow the Pharaoh out of the park.

I'm suddenly reminded of my current situation and how I earlier planned to solve one of the problems within said situation, "Pharaoh!" I call out to him before I have any time to change my mind. I have to do this, but I'll need his help with the convincing part. He stops and turns around, but doesn't move to walk back over. Okay, I suppose I'll have to go to him.

"Stay here." I tell Marik, earning a suspicious glare from him. I quickly walk over to the two with multi-colored hair. I stare down at Yuugi and Yami obviously understands, so he asks Yuugi to go stand with Marik, which is strange. Trusting Marik not to kill him precious aibou? Maybe that sit in Marik's lap did something to his brain.

Once Yuugi is far enough away, he looks at me expectantly. I sigh, swallowing the lump in my throat before I speak, "Pharaoh…I'm going to need your help." I tell him. He nods so I continue, "I told you before I can't tell Marik about… this. And now that he knows where I'm staying he can just drop by any time he wants. I'll be showing soon and he absolutely _cannot_ see me."

"What are you wanting me to do?" He asks, and I'm grateful he's not arguing about how I should tell Marik.

"I'm going to tell Marik… that I'm moving to Egypt." His earlier calm, if not _slightly _agitated expression is replaced with one of shock, "I need you to back me up on this. I know he'll call Malik eventually and know I'm not there. I need you to call Malik and tell him…_something_, anything. Just not the truth."

"What will that solve, Bakura?" Yami sighs.

"It will keep Marik from knowing I'm still here." I reply.

"Do you really think Malik will ge able to lie to his yami?"

"Of course he can, Malik's lied to him hundreds of time. Never been caught either." I must say that kid is a natural. He would have made a great thief.

Yami chews on his bottom lip, letting his gaze slide down to the ground in-between us. Either he's worried about Malik's safety should his yami find out he was being lied to, or he's wondering if he wants to get further in the middle of this shit then he already is.

His shoulders sag forward very slightly and he looks back up at me, "I'll help you, but I still think you should tell him. It will only turn out worse should he find out himself."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. _No one_ is going to tell him." I glare at him pointedly, "And I won't be around him anymore. The chances of him finding out are slim." And even I know what I'm saying is complete _bullshit_..

"When are you telling him?"

I glance over my shoulder at Marik, who's glaring at the very talkative Yuugi, "Right now." I don't wait for a reply, knowing that every second I waste is weakening my resolve. Yuugi stops talking, head turning in Yami's direction before he runs off over to him.

I know the Pharaoh is watching me, he's not going to leave just yet. I can feel his eyes burning into my back but I ignore it as stand directly in front of Marik, "We need to talk…" I tell him, concentrating on making sure my voice doesn't waver.

"Your not fucking the Pharaoh are you?" He looks slightly panicked.

"What-? No! I'm not fucking the Pharaoh!" I exclaim, and I hear Yuugi squeak _again_ from all the way over where he and Yami are standing. I don't bother turning around to get a look at Yami's expression though. Marik _would_ think that, what with me over there talking to the Pharaoh alone and then waltzing over here with something important to discuss. I guess it would make sense.

"Marik…" I take a deep breathe, "I'm moving to Egypt."

He raises an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't want to go back there?"

"Yeah well… I need to get away from this place for a while, and besides Ryou won't stop bugging me about visiting him and crap." I mumble, staring at the water fountain a little to our left. It looks really old… I wonder how long it's been there….

I see Marik shrug out of the corner of my eye, "Oh well, I'll come with you." He says.

"No!" I yell out. His eyes widen and I quickly say, "…No. I want to go alone, I need some time to myself while I'm there. And Marik, it's obvious you didn't want to go back either, or you would have went with Malik. There's nothing there for you, right?"

"Theres nothing _here_ for me either." He replies with a sharp glare.

"Then why the hell did you stay here?" I retort angrily, though the anger is only there to cover up the panic. I don't what I'll do if he doesn't listen to me…

He's silent and I risk glancing up at his face. He's staring at me with a very… odd expression. I can't place the look in his eyes either, no ones ever looked at me like that…

"I stayed here for you." He says in an even, calm voice. I try to advert my gaze but I can't bring myself to look away. What is wrong with me…?

"What..?" I whisper, not trusting my voice for even that.

His eyes narrow again and he steps closer to me, gripping me almost painfully by the shoulders, "I stayed here for you!" He repeats slightly louder.

I finally manage to look away, "For me?" I snort, "I never asked you to stay here, so why?"

His grip tightens and I wince slightly, "You want to know why?" He asks softly. I nod, dragging my eyes back up to meet his, "Because I fucking _love_ you, you son of a bitch!" He snarls. My eyes widen dramatically but I keep my eyes locked with his. So that's what that look was? All of his past actions after… that night. The soft touches, caresses, the way he would look at me… all this time.

"No.." I murmur. He can't love me…no one's suppose to _love_ me. Especially Marik… he can't. I struggle against him and back away, "No…" I repeat.

"Bakura…" Marik steps closer to me and I take two more steps back. He can't love me… he can't say he loves me. He'll take it back… as soon as he find out. He'll throw me away, hate me, regret me…

"Your lying…" My voice wavers a bit, I feel nauseous…

"Why the fuck would I lie about something like that Bakura? I'm not one to say something like that _ever_ unless I mean it." He sounds angry at the accusation but his eyes show differently.

"Stay away from me…" I whisper.

He looks shocked, and hurt, "What?"

"Stay away from me, Marik!" I snarl, successful in putting as much disgust and disdain in my voice as I can. Ra… Marik looks so hurt. He's never looked like that… ever. And I'm the one who put that look there. I think I hate myself even more now.

Before he can say anything else, I make a dash for the exit, flying past Yami and Yuugi. I hear Yuugi yell my name, and I know they're following me, but I ignore their calls. I run in the direction of the game shop, hoping once they catch up they'll leave me alone.

Thankfully the back door was unlocked, so I quickly head into Yuugi's room, slamming the door behind me. I glare at it when I realize it doesn't lock. Just my luck. Walking slowly over to the bed, which seems so much farther away for some reason, I flop down on it, burying my face into the pillow. It smells like the Pharaoh. I wonder why… this is Yuugi's bed. I wasn't here last night.. But shouldn't Yuugi have slept in here?

I find it comforting, strangely enough. Pharaoh smells good, I'll give him that. I always thought he'd smell like cheap cologne or something similar. I chuckle dryly at my pathetic attempts to think about something other then the fact that _Marik _or all people just confessed his _love_ for _me_. And that I just made him hate me. I know he hates me, had it been the other way around, I would hate him.

Well… that's not really true.

Why? Why did he choose _now_ of all times to tell me? Right after I decide I can never see him again. The gods fucking hate me, that's probably why. Spiteful bastards. First my family is slaughtered, then I have to go through living hell growing up in the desert, my soul gets locked away… and now all of this! Do they hate me that much? Theres thousands of other people in this world they could fuck around with. Why me?

"Bakura?" Great, here comes Pharaoh. He doesn't bother knocking, and instead just opens the door and walk in. I can't really say anything, it's _his_ hikari's house after all. He walks over to where I'm trying to suffocate myself in the pillow and I feel the bed move as he sits down. Great, he probably wants me to talk about my problems again. Screw being the King of Games, he should look into psychiatry.

I remove my face from the pillow and sit up, glaring at him, "What do you want?" I growl. I seriously want him to go away now, the nauseous feeling has yet to go away and if I vomit on him it will be his own damn fault.

"What happened?" He asks, his voice using that 'you-better-tell-me-the-truth' tone.

"I told him what I said I was going to… he wanted to come with me." I mutter, my earlier exhaustion coming back full force. I'm going to be stuck with the Pharaoh for a long time.. I should just tell him what he wants to know and he'll stop bugging me. He's letting me stay here after all… though I still don't know why.

"I figured he would say that…" Yami sighs, scooting further onto the bed and leaning back against the wall beside me. I twitch slightly, him being this close giving me an odd feeling, "You looked practically horrified at one point… what did he say?"

I stare down at my lap, Marik's voice is haunting me. Just that one line, it repeats in my head and it's tearing me fucking apart. Do I really want to tell him what he said? It's none of his business… or is it? Maybe he was right… I had made it his business when I first came to them.

No… it's not his business. This is why he's letting me stay here, being all nice to me. That son-of-a-bitch. I know what he's doing now. Making me think he has the right to control me, telling me what to do, demanding to know where I'm going. He's turning me into his fucking slave. And at some point down the road… he'll get bored with playing around with me, he'll use all the information he's gotten out of me and _crush_ me with it. Humiliate me.

I launch myself at him with without warning, tackling him right off the bed and onto the floor. He groans as he hit's the floor with me on top of him, "What are you-?"

"You _bastard_." I hiss, my nails digging into his arm as I hold him down even though he's not really struggling, "I can't believe I _trusted_ you. Practically with my _life_. I knew there was a reason… I knew you weren't just being _nice_."

"What are you talking about, Bakura?" He doesn't look scared at all. He should be, but instead his staring up at me, the same frustratingly calm aura as when he's dueling. I want to strangle him.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about! I know what your doing! Being all nice to me, pretending to care. Ordering me around and acting like it's for my own good. Your turning me into a _slave_. What was going to happen when you got bored of me, huh _Yami_?" I bark out his name harshly, "Would you banish me again? Humiliate me? That's what you were doing, right? Trying to get me to trust you, tell you _everything_ so that later you could use it against me?" I'm screaming now. I'm surprised Yuugi isn't up here wondering what's going on. Maybe he's not here? Somehow my hands have gone from his shoulders to his neck. My grip isn't very tight yet, something's holding me back from chocking the fucker to death. _Why? _I _want_ to kill him! So why can't I?

"Is that really what you think?" His voice is slightly strained. While my grip isn't deadly it _is_ making it a little difficult to breathe I would imagine.

"I _know._" I reply, but even as I say that my grip loosens ever so slightly.

I jerk back as his hand comes up and touches my cheek. I snarl at him and grip his wrist tightly. I don't want him to touch me. I don't even want to be here anymore. If I can't kill him then I at least have to get out of here.

I glare down at him and slowly get off of him, backing towards the door. I run for the door when he starts to get up, but I'm pulled back by him grabbing my arm, "Get _off_ of me!" I yell, attempting to strike him but he grabs both of my wrists. He has a surprisingly strong grip. I struggle, twisting my arms and trying to kick him. Why won't he let me go? I hate him… I fucking _hate_ him.

"I hate you." I tell him, wishing that looks _could_ kill.

"I know." He whispers.

I narrow my eyes further, "Do _you_ really hate me _this _much? When we got our own bodies, I left you and your friends alone. I haven't bothered you. Why are you doing this? Revenge?"

He sighs, closing his eyes. I don't move, even though it would be a good opportunity to get away. I want to hear his answer.

"I don't hate you Bakura." I blink, I wasn't expecting that reply, "True, you've caused me a lot of problems, both in our past lives and this one. But if you remember correctly, during the Yami no Game… I regained all of my memories. I know what happened to your family, why you did the things you did. I can't hate you for that. It wasn't your fault." I glare and go to reply by he presses a finger against my lips, "But it wasn't my fault either. I was just a child, I couldn't control what my father and his brother did."

I want to reply, yell at him and tell him it is his fault. It's selfish of me, I just want someone I can blame, someone _alive_ to blame, so that I can hurt them, make them feel what I felt. But since Yami's father died, I went to the next best thing; his son.

My breathe hitches and I bite my lip until the familiar metallic taste of blood reaches my tongue. It's getting harder to breathe, and this room seems so small, I feel trapped. I want out, I _need_ out. I feel something wet slide down my cheek. Ra… no. No, no, no, no, NO! I can't break down like this in front of him… this is exactly what he wants…

I didn't even know just how close he was until his hand touched my cheek again, wiping away the moisture. I growl and jerk away, turning my back to him. I guess everything that happened in the past few months is catching up to me. I should have more control then this. When did I become so _weak_?

"What did he say to you Bakura?" We're back to that subject again? Persistent bastard. But you know what? Fuck it. I'll give him what he wants. I'm so tired, once he goes away I can sleep…

"He told me he loved me…" My voice cracks and I feel more hot tears run down my face, I turn back around to face him. I don't care if he sees me like this anymore, "He said he loved me and then I told him to stay away from me, like I was disgusted by it, by him! He thinks I hate him! And he probably hates _me _now!"

The Pharaoh gets that damned sympathetic expression again. He walks closer to me, but this time I stand my ground. I won't cower away from him. Soon he's so close I can feel his breathe against me, and then his arms are around me.

And that's all it took. I've really become pathetic, weak, disgustingly so. I hope the Pharaohs happy, it must be a big triumph on his behalf to have his life long enemy sobbing in his arms, clinging to him like this.

I don't remember moving, but soon we're both on the bed, and he has his arm wrapped around my shoulders tightly, holding me to his chest. His other hand is running through my hair, it feels nice, but it reminds me of Marik which makes everything worse.

"Your wrong Bakura…" He says softly, resting his cheek against my head. I'm too tired to think clearly, so I don't question his actions, "I do have reasons for what I'm doing… but they're far from what you think."

My throat hurts, my head hurts. Everything hurts. I can hear Yami's heartbeat, beating wildly and it's making me want to sleep even more. He's really comfortable, and warm. Why is it that I feel safe? I shouldn't. Not with him….

"Bakura…?" Yami whispers in my ear, then I feel his hands on my face again, lifting my head up to look at him, "Are you okay?" I let out a short, tired laugh. Am I okay? What a question.

"No." I answer truthfully. I'm not, and I don't see how he could expect me to be.

"Do you believe me now when I say I'm not doing this to hurt you?" He asks. I nod almost immediately, without thinking. Maybe I do trust him to some extent, and that's why I couldn't kill him.

"I'm sorry." I blink in tired confusion, he's apologizing? World must be ending, "How about we call a truce? We've both done things, both hurt each other. But I'm willing to let it go… are you?"

"Okay…" I whisper back, and he smiles at me. He leans in further and I unconsciously lean towards him as well.

It took a couple of seconds to register the fact that Yami was kissing me, and a couple more seconds for me to realize that I was kissing Yami back, and that I _liked_ it. It was like he was trying to draw all of my pain away, desperation was obvious in every single movement, as if the second I stop, the whole world will crumble apart.

And it just might.

He pulls away, and both of us are breathing hard. I cling to him, no where near in my right mind at the moment. I just… kissed the _pharaoh._ Am I shaking again? Oh Ra, I am. I think I can say with confidence that it can't get any worse.

I must be a glutton for punishment. Come tomorrow, the Pharaoh will either act like nothing happened or kick me out. Or perhaps I was right on the whole 'maybe he wants sex' idea.

Yami holds me against his chest again, and I glance up, expecting to see a look of disgust or something similar. But he's smiling at me again.

And his eyes… the same look that Marik had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Misao:**

Yeah... that… was like… o.o really sappy. Someone SLAP ME! Eww… What possessed me to write that? XD I'm such a freak. This chapter was twice as long as the other ones though…! Sorry for the longer wait, school started and all that _fun _stuff. I've been busy with that and bugging the stupid guidance councilor to change my schedule...

_And_ Anime club is going to be starting up soon, thus taking up extra Friday time. Makoto is vice-president this year… so he'll have to _do_ stuff and I'll probably have to help. Ah well… I'll try to update as much as possible. Reviews are awesome motivation! XD


	10. Crucify My Love

****

Misao:

Oh wow.. I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter! XD I feel all special~. Anyways… yeah. Here's chapter 10! -gasp- 10 chapters? Are you serious? Wow. Miracles! My longest story so far!****

Pairings:

Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik (Yamishipping)****

Disclaimer:

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, obviously. And I don't own "Crucify My Love" by X Japan either.****

Warnings:

We're talking Violence, Strong Language, Adult Content... (yes, that is a quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer o.O ) MPREG.

****

Ana Ohebak

Chapter 10

Crucify my love

If my love is blind

Crucify my love

If it sets me free

Never know Never trust

"That love should see a color"

Crucify my love

If it should be the way

Swing the heartache

Feel it inside out

When the wind cries

I'll say goodbye

Tried to learn Tried to find

To reach out for eternity

Where's the answer

Is this forever

As my mind slowly returns from the blissful depths of sleep, I'm aware of feeling two things.

Warm and safe.

It's a strange, unfamiliar thing to wake up to. I'm aware enough to remember that I'm in Yuugi's house. But I can't fathom why I feel so content. Slowly, my mind registers the fact that there are arms around me, holding me tightly, protectively against someones chest.

I've only woken up feeling these things in the arms of two particular people. My light's arms… and Marik's.

Marik….

His name cuts through the daze of just waking up, and I'm suddenly _too_ much aware of who's arms are around me, and why.

Humiliation. That's a perfect word to describe what I feel right now. Complete, utter humiliation. I'm so weak… how could I have let myself break down like that? How could I let myself take comfort in the arms of the man who's father is responsible for the slaughter of my family, responsible for making my life hell?

So many questions…

Why did I let him kiss me? More importantly, why did I kiss him back? Why did it feel so good? Why did I let him hold me? Why did I fall asleep in his arms?

Why… do I feel so safe in his arms?

I open my eyes, grateful that the room is still partially dark, only small slivers of light shining through the blinds. I wonder what time it is? I push the minor thought aside as I stare at Yami's chest, which is rising up and down slowly, evenly. I'm glad he's still asleep. I don't want to deal with the consequences of my actions yesterday…I can't get over how pathetic I acted.. I'll never live this down…I won't.

The Pharaoh was lying… I know he was. He pulled all the right strings though. All the right ones to make me fall apart.

He won…

Slowly, carefully so as not to wake him up, I pull my head away from his chest and look up at his sleeping face. He looks so peaceful, content. I suppose I would be to if I finally managed to break my enemy in one of the worst possible ways.

A brief flash of his eyes, the way he looked at Honda crosses my mind. Was that an act? Did he drag all of his little friends into this? Are they all at home laughing? Knowing that they played a part in helping the Pharaoh crush his enemy?

But then… his eyes last night, right before I feel asleep. He couldn't have faked that, could he? That look I had seen in Marik's eyes when he said…

No… I don't want to think about that, about him. I want things to go back to the way they were, before all of.. _this._ Before Seto even. It's times like this…when I wish that Ammit could have devoured my soul. Then I wouldn't exist, I wouldn't be in this situation… wouldn't hurt anymore.

Yami shifts, pulling me closer and I freeze, knowing the slightest movement would him up. But it doesn't quite matter because not even a few seconds later I'm staring into unfocused, sleepy amethyst eyes.

"Bakura…?" He murmurs, eyes closing again as he lets out a yawn. I don't move, I don't even think I'm breathing. I'll admit it, I'm scared, scared of what's going to happen, of not _knowing _what's going to happen, "Are you okay?" He mumbles, nuzzling his face into my hair.

I nod, not trusting my voice. I'm shaking slightly and I know he can feel it too, but he's not saying anything, which I'm grateful for. He sighs and pulls away, and I have to resist the urge to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him back down.

"I'm sorry.." He whispers, sitting up completely and leaning against the wall. I feel awkward all of the sudden, so I sit up too, staring at the blankets. I can't look at him right now…

"What for?" I ask softly. Despite probably having more then enough sleep I still feel drained.

"Last night… I took advantage of you." He replies. I glance up at him for a second, he has his head in his hands, looking frustrated, "You were upset and I, I never should have…" He sighs again, lifting his head up to look at me, "I know.. I know how you feel about Marik, Bakura. I know you love him…" He pauses, waiting to see if I had any objections of that, I suppose. When I don't reply, he continues with a sigh, "I… I just, I didn't know what else to do. You were upset, and I… it just seemed like a good opportunity to tell you…." He trails off, his eyes lowering to the floor.

What does he want me to say? I know he doesn't expect to have his feelings returned, if there are really any said feelings to _be _returned. I can't let myself, not after all this shit. After Seto, and Marik, I can't handle any more of this emotional bullshit. Ra, it was so much easier to be a heartless bastard as a permanent occupation. I never had to deal with people, and when I did, I killed them so I wouldn't have to anymore. I'll blame Ryou, that's what I'll do. Him and all of his… caring and kindness. It's his fault. I was fine before him.

Oh, right. Pharaoh's still waiting for me to say something…

"Look, Yami," I surprised him just as much as I surprised myself by actually using his name in an un-sarcastic or malicious tone, "As much as your… feelings… are appreciated… you know it won't work." I tell him. I think after this I'll go out and slaughter something. Anything will do, from an old man to a squirrel. I need to do SOMETHING in-character after all of this.

"If it's because of the past, Bakura, as much as I regret it there's nothing I can-"

I cut him off, "Oh quite the bullshit pharaoh, you know that's only part of the reason." I sigh, and lift my head to meet his gaze, "Besides the fact that it would just be fucking weird, what if Marik found out? He'd obviously think I rejected him for you, and then he'd really hate me… and if he found out about the child on top of that who knows what he would do. Probably murder you…. And then what about your friends? They-"

"I don't care!" Yami snaps, "Yuugi's opinion is the only one that really matters, and he already knows… the others… they'd get over it." He murmurs, then rolls his eyes, "Ra, I don't even know why I'm arguing… I know it'll never happen… I just.. Shit, I don't even know what I'm doing." he chuckles bitterly.

"We could always be fuck buddies." I comment.

"Bakura! That's not funny!" He glares.

"What? I'm serious! Your sexy enough, even I have to admit that…" I grin a little at his wide-eyes expression.

"I'm not going to be your fuck buddy, Bakura." He shakes his head exasperatedly.

I shrug, "Fine, your loss. I can always find some willing partners downtown…" I say thoughtfully.

"In your condition, you shouldn't even be thinking about it."

"Just because I'm knocked up doesn't mean I can't have sex!" I retort.

"I'm sure you'll find a lot of people who will fuck a pregnant man out there Bakura, good luck with that." He sounds sort of… defeated. Not a normal tone for him. Well, I suppose rejection will do that to you. But hey! I offered him sex! Who turns that down?

He goes to get up, but then suddenly my arm snaps up and grabs him, pulling him back down onto the bed and before I realize what I'm doing I'm on top of him. His shocked expression would have been comical had he not looked so.. Delicious all of the sudden.

"Bakura…?" I cut him off by forcefully pressing my mouth against his. He lets out a muffled squeak, which I ignore as I let my hand wander down his leather covered form, which he still had on from yesterday. He starts struggling, but he doesn't get the chance to really try as I give his lower regions a light squeeze. That stops him real quickly, emmiting a gasp from him.

Perfect.

I dart my tongue into his mouth, immediately loving the taste. Who knew the pharaoh's loud mouth could taste so sweet? I feel his tongue push against mine, and I'm about to growl in annoyance, thinking he's trying to resists again, only to find that he's joined actually responding.

I feel a harsh yank on my hair after a while and I pull back, breathing rather hard, but loving the flushed look on his face. After a few moments he glares at me, "What the fuck was that?"

I smirk, grinding my hips against him, and his eyes widen from both the contact and the fact that I just so happen to be highly aroused, "I told you I'm not going to be your fuck buddy."

"What about a one-night stand?" I ask in a suggestive tone. In the very back of my mind, the part I'm ignoring right now, I wonder what made me jump on him like this. It's not like me to get aroused randomly, or easily for that fact.

"What? Look tomb robber-" I silence him once again, but this time he pushes me away roughly. Well, I always did enjoy a challenge.

"What's the matter Pharaoh? Don't you want me?" I lean down, so I'm nose to nose with him, but then I'm staring at the ceiling. I blink, and realize the Pharaoh is now on top of me, sitting on "Oh, so you want to be seme?" I grin, "Fine, but only this once since you obviously haven't gotten any in years."

"You do realize that your lack of self-control if due to your pregnancy, right?" Yami states matter-of-factly. So un-sexy. If he would just- wait, what?

"What are you rambling about? Your killing the mood." I grumble.

"It's a fact that most woman get horny often while pregnant, and obviously, the same goes for you." He gets off me and heads towards the door, "You know where the bathroom is. I'm not about to be the victim of your condition." He smirks.

I glare, "So your just going to leave me like this?" I growl. The nerve of that bastard! Says he wants me, then leaves me after he gets me all hot and bothered!

"It would only make the… situation… worse." He says, avoiding my eyes. Ugh! I hate when the pharaoh gets rational. Who needs rationality? I never had it and look at me! I'm still here!

Though, for some reason I suddenly feel depressed. I fall out of my lusty haze and right into a pit of self-loathing. Of course, I think to myself, why would he want to touch me? I am, after all, just a dirty thief. I knew he wasn't serious about those so-called 'feelings'. I shouldn't be surprised. Though I bet he didn't predict this part when he was planning out my demise.

"Bakura?" I jerk my head up to see him right beside me again, looking worried, "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" I snap. Now I feel angry. Now he's _worried_? And has the nerve to ask me if I'm okay? It's his fault! Bastard!

Sighing, I've decided, has become a hobby to us all, as he does just that and sits beside me, "Hey. How about we make a deal?"

That peaks my interest, "Deal?" I repeat with suspicion.

He nods, "How about this. You give me a chance, just one, if I screw up then… I won't bother you with my feelings again. So, why don't you become my… umm… lover? Or something similar… until the child is born. And… if you don't want to be with me anymore after that, then I won't push you."

"So you want us to be fake real lovers for a few months?" I ask skeptically. Isn't that the same damn thing as what I suggested? Put in nicer terms then "fuck buddies', but still the same thing! Ugh, whatever, as long as I get some, "What's in it for me?" I have to ask.

His gaze darts downwards for a split second, then he replies, "I'll relieve you of that, and then some." He grins.

"Well, I-" I pause, mulling over the offer. On one hand, I could get a lot of sex out of this, but on the other hand, the Pharaoh obviously wants to make this a 'real relationship' of some sort, which means we get to drag the emotional baggage with us. I already stated that I don't want to deal with it anymore, but he's either ignoring that or he conveniently forgot….

People, woman especially, seem to have this fantasy of love, painting it all rainbows and sunshine. In reality, just like everything else in this world, 'Love' is all black and white, but then got fucking smashed to pieces by this screwed up thing we call existence, and turned a nasty shade of grey. There's no bright rainbow colors anywhere to be seen. It's created by lust and infatuation, both of which would come from said "black" side, but theres an illusionary white side consisting of thoughts of "together forever", "soul mates", and "trust" which attempts to cover the black side, creating the said fucked up grey people only seem to see after they've been screwed over.

I'm brought out of my mental rant, and both of us blink as the doorbell rings. And for reasons beyond me, I feel the sickening feeling of dread wash over me, "Don't answer it." I whisper harshly as what started out as ringing the doorbell turned into pounding on the door.

Yami stands up and walks over the door, "It could be important…" He mumbles, though he looks like he doesn't want to answer it either. I get up and follow him downstairs, and we both stand in front of the door for a few moments, neither moving to open it.

Yami glances at me, and I reluctantly nod. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door.

And there stands none other then Seto Kaiba himself.

* * *

****

Misao:

o.o Why is it I have to apologize every time I update? XD lol. Probably because my updates are months, sometimes years apart. o.o I do try though... somewhat. Shut up. I have a life... I do. I swear. 

Anyways… yeah… Bakura had freaky mood swings and went all whore-ish on Yami. I'm not really happy with this chapter… but I've been getting a lot of complaints on my lack of updating-ness… so it'll have to do. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter even though I didn't. XD And sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes there might be. It's late, I'm tired. I'll get around to fixing them later...


	11. Never Can I Stay

Misao: W00! 154 reviews! O.o WOW! This one is catching up to "Love That Transcends Time" Anyways, Sorry, again, for the late update. o.o I'm sure your all used to it by now, though. XP

Warnings: Same old song. XP And! I don't own the song, "UNFINISHED" by X JAPAN.

Pairings:Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik

**Ana Ohebak**

**Chapter 11**

Wipe your tears from your eyes  
just leave and forget me  
no need to be hurt anymore

Go away from me now  
I don't know what is love?  
no need to be hurt anymore

you said, "I miss you so much  
every night thinking of you  
and facing loneliness"

But when you feel sadness  
never can I stay with you

I'm not the one you need  
close your eyes and forget me  
there's nothing I can do anymore

I lost my way

I've been walking in the night of tears  
there I found someone was holding you  
as the night was falling down  
with my love also vanished my vision of you

my heart is cold now

you said, "I need you always  
everyday thinking of you  
and living loneliness"

****

But when you feel sadness  
never can I stay with you

Go away from me now  
I don't know what is love?  
no need to be hurt anymore

Can't find my way…

I have to do a double take, and even after that it takes me a moment to register _exactly_ who is standing in front of us.

Seto. Kaiba.

No fucking way.

Your _shitting_ me!

I think I'm going into denial. Seto Kaiba is _not_ standing in front of me, he is _not_ wearing that fucking smirk he always has, and he is _certainly_ not eyeing me like I'm a piece of fucking meet. Fuck, obviously someone hasn't gotten any. That makes two of us, but I was just _about_ to get some. Denial? Oh yes, I'm still trying ignore the fact that he's there, but sadly Yami has to go and smash the hopes of myself being delusional.

"You…" He hisses. Hmm, that was kind of sexy. No, I'm not trying to distract myself, not all.I'm not trying ignore the fact that my ex-lover is standing in all of his glory at the Pharaoh's doorstep looking down on us like we're a peice of shit on the bottom of his shoe. Ah, what I wouldn't give to go back a few months and use one of the countless opportunities I had to personally deform him in places so that I could bring him down a few notches. I'm honestly begining to think he's worse then the Pharaoh.

"Yami." Seto, with that permanent smirk, tilts his head in greeting at the Pharaoh. Next thing I know those cold, but oh-so enticing eyes of his are on me. I glare in return. This guy has _balls_. Big ones. _So_ big he needs that huge ass limo to carry him around, "Well, long time no see, Thief. I have to say though, your really letting yourself go."

"Fuck you!" I snarl, about to launch at him when he holds up a hand. Said hand I'm tempted to bite right off if he sticks it in my face one more time, but for now I hold myself back, as he might actually have something worthwhile to say.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think attacking me would be in your best interest." He says matter-o-factly, crossing his arms over his chest, looking rather smug. So cocky! Oh yes, a few notches indeed.

I narrow my eyes suspiciously, though I'm sure he doesn't need to be reminded of the fact that I hardly trust him and currently loathe his exsistance, "Oh? And why not? I think ripping off your pair would definitely be in my best interest, after all, it's what got us in this situation in the first place!" I remind him. Maybe if he had better control over his dick, or perhaps if he backed the fuck off once in a while and didn't demand sex on a daily basis we could have avoided this situation, speaking theoretically as if the child is his an not Marik's, anyways.

He doesn't look phased in the least, but I really wasn't expecting any threats or otherwise rude comments from me to effect him, he's used to it after all. I'm sure the Pharaoh's mutt friend has called him every insult under the sun, and then some. Though I personally find my threats to be much more effective and indimidating then the blondes. After all, I have no quarrels with breaking laws and I'm certainly not afraid to go through with my threats as these mortal law enforcments can't do a thing about it.

"I came to talk to you. I have an offer." Ah, to the point as always. He's really predictable in some aspects. He comes, he mocks, he states, he leaves with a dramatic wave of his long coat. The end.

"Leave Kaiba. We want nothing you have to offer." Oh, I forgot the Pharaoh was here. How did I manage that one? Though I'm a little agitated by the fact that he feels I can't handle this situation on my own. I've had to deal with Seto in far more intimate, and so clearly far more difficult, situations then he ever has. I don't understand why he doesn't think I'm capable of taking care of myself. I did just fine without him, and I did fine with him trying to banish me all the time too. Now he wants to be my hero? Sorry, Pharaoh dearest, I don't play that game.

I must give him credit though, that one got an eye twitch out of Seto. And now those narrowed eyes are once again on Yami, who, as expected glares back evenly. He's not afraid of the Priest after all, he's kicked his ass more then once. He's kicked all of our asses more then once, but I'd rather not dwell on that fact.

"I don't believe you have anything to do with this. I don't recall you ever being a candidate as the child's potential father." Seto bites back. He's got the Pharaoh there, as I have never actually had sex with the Pharaoh. I was about to, and now that I think about it, just how desperate _am_ I? I think I'm actually glad the CEO is here, for he's brought me back to my senses a bit so at least now I'm not being completely needy and angsty. I suppose the Pharaoh really brings that out in people.

"Yes, but I wasn't the one who threw my pregnant lover out into the streets! You have no right to be here!" Yami growls, attempting to shut the door in his face, only to have Seto easily push it back open and step inside, his attention back on me.

"Come with me, Bakura. I want to speak to you privately." And that would be an order, for he obviously doesn't care about my opinion on that. Does he really think he can just waltz back into my life like this? Well, of course he does. He's Seto Kaiba, Ra's gift to this world, because obviously the Pharaoh wasn't enough. What is it with royalty and their need to order people around? I'm so sick of it. First Pharaoh with his ordering me around for my own well being, and now Seto wants to drag me out to Ra knows where to do Ra knows what.

"What are you on this time? You really think I'll come back with you!?" I ask in astonishment. I have to at least _try_ and get out of it. I'm no one's bitch and I'll be damned if I go down without a fight. Or at least a decent argument. I so do love to delay people.

The bastard grabbed my arm! I'm in shock, his balls keep growing. If they get any bigger, they might just explode, if I don't deflate them first, that is.

"You _will_ listen to me. Unless you would like to be reported, I'm sure they'd find you an interesting experiment." Oh, that's low. Threatening me?, "You should at least listen to what I have to say. You can leave afterwards." He's lying. I know it. He knows it. His dead _Grandmother _knows it! And honestly, I know he doesn't believe that threat will work. Who would believe him? A 3000 year old spirit? _Please_. They'd think the stress finally sent him into insanity. Unless he's talking about the whole male pregnancy thing. But they'd have to find me first, and I don't think they'll be getting to the Shadow Realm any time soon unless sent their by myself, in which case, either way they'd be dead within seconds. So there really is no lose-lose situation for me. Though all in all it would be highly annoying.

I suppose I should just go with him. I could always send him to the Shadow Realm, but there's a chance what he have to say _would_ benefit me, however little that chance might be. If not, then yes, the Shadow Realm sounds like a good plan, though all-mighty Pharaoh over here might put a stop to it. And I'd rather be spared from his long speeches about what's morally right.

"Fine." I snarl, ripping my arm out of his grasp, giving him a scathing look to ensure he doesn't touch me again. I've been touched enough by him. In every way, every position and every place, I don't think I need to be touched by him again. The thought of how I used to let him treat me makes me shudder in disgust. Why did I let him get away with that? I should have thrown him down and gave him the pounding of his life so that he wouldn't even dream of walking again. But no, instead I was on the recieving end of that.

"Bakura!" Yami gasps in surprise, giving me a look that says he clearly thinks I'm out of my mind,"Are you crazy!?"

"Why yes, people have mentioned that to me a couple times…" I reply, smirking a bit at the fact that Yami really had to even ask. He's known me for over 3000 years, I was almost positive he was aware of the stability of my sanity. Obviously I gave him too much credit.

"Bakura this is serious! You can't actually _trust_ him!" He argues, glaring at said person I can't trust. Does he even comprehend who he's talking too? His enemy who's tried to kill him for over 3000 years, and he's talking to me about trust? And apparently not only am I helpless now, I can't think for myself either. I didn't think all of this came with pregnancy, I should send that damned TV to the Shadow Realm for leaving that part out.

"I couldn't trust you either, but I have been thus far. So far it's worked out for me, so why not?" I give Yami a pointed stare, "Don't argue. And don't follow either, for Ra's sake, I'm a big boy now. I wipe my own ass, I can handle this."

With that said, I give the Pharaoh a harsh slap on the back, one that was hard enough to hopefully get the point across that he was NOT to follow me. He gives me a persistant look in return, to which I ignore and walk out the door behind Seto.

As I follow the CEO out to his limo which is parked down the street, because Ra forbid him be seen near a cheap little game shop, I once again find myself questioning my own sanity. I may be crazy, I've known, accepted and relished in that fact, but this is bordering on something a bit more extreme. Why am I following Kaiba again? My initial reason was to shut him the fuck up, but really what could he possibly want with me now? More sex? After how much we fucked, I'd think he'd be bored with my ass by now. I knew before our so called 'relationship' started, I knew during, and I still know the only thing he wanted me for was sex. And I was fine with that then. I went through his shit once, but I sure as hell won't again.

But maybe, just maybe… I should stay with him. If that's what he's going to offer anyways. He could keep them away, Yami and Marik. He has kick ass security, not good enough to keep me away, but efficient enough to handle them. Dealing with his insatiable sex-drive and annoying attitude is much easier then dealing with the Pharaoh's sentimental bullshit. If I had it my way, I would stay with Marik, who's more then tolerable, but obviously that isn't an option.

What am I saying? I highly doubt that's what he has in mind. He most likely wants a quick fuck, though if their is an actual 'offer' as he put it, he'll most likely only tell me _after_ he gets what he_ really_ wants. It'll be one of those 'I'll do this for you if you do this for me' things. Or it could be more like, "I'll do this for you if you do this for me, but I'm really not going to do shit for you but you don't know that.' That one sounds more likely..

I probably shouldn't be complaining though. While having three men wanting me is flattering in some twisted way, it's really annoying. But I'm sure other people wouldn't think so. I mean, I practically have a full course meal! Marik for the hot, passionate sex. Seto for the quick, rough fucks. And the Pharaoh for all my doting needs. What more could I possibly ask for? Well, it would be all fine and good if I had any say in anything. It seems like it's all on their terms and I'm sort of just there to be tossed around and shared at will.

Ra, what is wrong with me? All of these relationships have really screwed with my mind. I realize now that I should have stuck to bars, one-night stands are the way to go. No strings attached.

I seriously contemplate sending _myself_ to the Shadow Realm to have my own soul ripped to shreds for a moment when I hear someone shout my name. A voice that's way to familiar. A voice that I had hoped not to hear again

I stop, and sigh loudly. I motion for Seto to go ahead, glaring when he gives me a dubious look, obviously doubting that I'll go on my own. After a few moments of glaring at each other, he gets into his limo. It's not long after that and it's driving away and I find myself dreading the incounter with the being behind me.

Goodbye ass kicking scene where I send Seto Kaiba to the Shadow Realm in a frenzy on awesome insanity, Hello again world of Angst.

"Marik…" I sigh, and turn around to face him. I might as well get this over with.

He stops a few feet away from me, panting. I didn't realize how cold it was until I noticed how the puffs of air fog up with each breath he took. His usual vibrant golden skin is a shade paler, leaving him with an almost sickly-looking complexion. I find myself vaguley wondering how long he had been outside in this near-freezing weather.

"Bakura…" He pants. I flinch and move my gaze elsewhere when he glances up at me with those deep violet orbs, not wanting to see that look in his eyes that I had seen so many times, even though I've just recently connected the look with an actual emotion.

"What are you doing here?" I ask coldly. I want this to be quick because the faster I'm away from him the better, then I can get to Seto and see what he has to offer. And if I'm lucky, my life might just be made a little simpler.

Finally, he stands up straight and takes a few steps towards me, and I'm reminded of the fact that he's a good few inches taller then myself. I just barely stop myself from taking a step back at the sudden diminishment of distance between us, however small it may have been. I can't let him know how much his mere presence effects me, as if he doesn't already effect me enough unconciously.

"Bakura… I want answers." He says, voice demanding, but oddly gentle at the same time, and I mentally curse can't he just yell at me? Hit me? I can deal with blunt anger so much easier.

"I gave you answers." I reply, in the back of my mind I take note that it's starting to snow. How appropriate for our angsty little scene. Ra, if this was a Soap Opera, I wonder if anyone would actually watch it? Sit there and cry as their favorite characters were torn apart by fate or some shit. You know where one dies and miraculously comes back to life. Oh wait, that actually happened.

"No, you gave me excuses." He growls, taking another step towards me. This time I do take a step back. I can't allow myself to be close to him right now.

"I told you to stay away from me. Why aren't you listening?" I snarl, clenching my fists tightly at my side, and praying that I'm coming off as intimidating as I'd like to. But I know it won't deter Marik. He's not afraid of me, though I so much wish that he was. I wish I could make him afraid of me, but I know I can't.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" He asks determinedly, eyes narrowed as he eyes me suspiciously. His gaze stays on my stomach for an alarmingly longer then it should have, and I feel my ice-cold dread clench around my heart. Of course, by now I've gained obvious weight, but I was hoping the baggy clothes I wore would hide that.

I sigh, and I hope it doesn't sound as defeated to him as it does to me, "Marik. Listen. What we had, it good and all. The sex was great, but that's all it was. We were fuck buddies, nothing more." I didn't mean to sound so harsh, and the guilt is almost too much for me when I see his hurt expression. So many emotions I hadn't even thought him capable of. Does that make me the bad guy?

"I had hoped we were at least a little more then _fuck_ _buddies._ We did more the just fuck, Bakura." He defends weakly, gaze softening ever so slightly, but the determination is still clear.

"We didn't exactly do _much_ more." Ra, I just want to get away from him. Every second I'm with him, I feel my defenses weakening. Why? Why him, and why Yami? I've never felt so easily broken by anyone other then these two, and my light before.

I find it hard to believe how much this man in front of me has the ability to affect me so. Before Marik came into my life and started treating me so differently, I was able to kill without a second thought. I would laugh at the small children who cowered in fear before me after I had ruthlessly slaughtered their parents, and I would kill them too without so much as blinking. And now all I'm trying to do is simply walk away, and I feel so damn _guilty_. Does he have any idea what he does to me?

"I know there's a reason, Bakura. You can throw all the lies at me that you want, but I _know_ there's something else going on. I can _sense_ it. There's something different about you. Why can't you tell me? Kaiba obviously knows, hell the _Pharaoh_ knows! The Pharaoh! But I can't? Why!?" He's yelling now, and even though that's what I thought I'd prefer, it's sending me into some-sort of panic. I need to get away, he's too close, and he knows too much already… he can sense it? What in hell does he mean by that?

I turn to bolt, but he obviously expected as much and he grabs my wrist and yanks hard, causing me to crash into his chest. Talk about dé·jà vu. Didn't I just go through this with Yami? I quickly move as far away from his as I can with his hands still around my wrists.

"Marik, don't…" I sigh, lowering my gaze to the ground. I can't look at him, I hate what he does to me. And I hate the fact that I can't bring myself to hate him too.

"No, Bakura. You don't! Don't lie to me. This has something to do with me, I know it does. I want to know what the _fuck_ is going on with you!" Damn him for being so persistent! He moves his hands from my wrists and grips my shoulders rather tightly.

"Marik, look. It has nothing to do with you, I swear to whatever God you want me to swear to that it doesn't!" I yank my arm out of his grasp, "The world doesn't revolve around you, and some things you really shouldn't stick your nose in. This is one of them."

"Bakura-" His eyes darken slightly, and I can tell he's trying hard to hold back something. Tears perhaps? Marik? Crying? What is this world coming to? For a split second, I feel anger. And a word flashes in the back of my mind - Disgusting . How could Marik let these emotions bring him down? How can such a strong creature let an infatuation like this so-called 'Love' lead him to such weak desperation?

Then I'm reminded of the reality of the situation. I'm being hypocritical. Was I not the one who was weeping in the arms of my enemy? Am I not taking refuge there and hiding from the source of my problems? Marik is so much stronger then me, though a few months ago I would never have admited it even to myself. He had the strength to reveal an obvious weakness and confess his 'feelings' for me. And even after I rejected him, here he is, refusing to back down. I've always admired his determination, but right now it's really inconviniant for me.

Look at what all these mortal emotions cause. This is why I've never bothered with them. They make you dependant, and they blind you, cause you to lie. It's just so much easier to not care.

The thing is, I'm not even doing this for something of such a level as this 'Love'. I'm doing it for the bond we had; we have. Friendship? I suppose it could be called that. I know if he were to find out what I'm hiding from him, he would hate me. Hate this burden I've put upon him. And I'm trying to protect that. Despite how much I mock friendship, and being dependant, I find myself not wanting to lose what I have with Marik, and I'm going to such lengths to keep it from happening despite the fact that I don't even clearly know _why_ I care so much. Maybe, if the child isn't his, I'll tell him then. Then, perhaps we can go back to the way things used to be?

Against my better judgment, I raise a hand to cup his cheek, which is smooth and flawless as always. His eyes widen slightly, and his lips part as if he wants to say something, but I shake my head, forcing myself to hold his gaze.

"Just forget me." They're not the three words he wanted to hear, I'm sure. But they probably had the same effect but on completely opposite levels.

"You don't understand Bakura," He breathes, "I need you. I didn't think is was possible to need someone so much. But I do." He confesses, eyes filled with barely concealed hurt, but the strong determination never wavering.

It's taking a lot of effort on my part to keep myself from giving into the strong gaze, and hiding myself away in his arms, but I give him a weak smirk none the less, "No, you don't. Your strong Marik. So much more then me. Crazy I'd admit that, huh?" I chuckle slightly, "But it's true. Your strong, and you need someone by you who can match that strength,"

"What? How can you cay that Bakura? You've survived this fucked up world for 3000 years-" He begins to argue, but I cut him off sharply, knowing where he was heading.

"And look what it's done to me!" I snap, "It's broken me Marik, as much as I loathe admitting it." I take a shaky breathe and continue, "No matter what you say it's not going to happen."

He looks as if he's about to protest again, but he doesn't get the chance as I move the hand that's on his cheek around to his neck, and pull him down roughly so that my lips are centimeters from his, "I can't love you, and I can't stay with you, I'd only bring you down, I'd only hurt you more."

At that, I place a light kiss on his lips. One last time. I'll give him that much. I pull away slowly after a moment, not giving him the chance to deepen it. I remove my arms from around his neck and step away.

"Maybe one day, Marik. I'll be able to tell you. But don't wait for me, okay?" I stare into his eyes, trying to get my point across. After what seems like forever, he nods. I sigh in relief, and back away from him.

As I walk away, I hear the door to the game shop open. The Pharaoh must have seen it all, and probably heard most of it too. Once I'm far enough away, I glance behind me, only to quickly look away again before they notice, but I feel slightly relieved.

There was Yami, kneeling on the ground next to Marik with a hand on his back, who had sunk to the ground, screaming curses at me, calling me a coward. But I feel better knowing the Pharaoh, with his unsurpassable urge to help people, will watch after Marik in his own way for me. I'm not too worried though, Marik is strong, he'll survive.

Perhaps Yami could take my place, and together they could both forget me….

* * *

****

Misao:

o.o Woooo! Chapter 11 done! Not very long, really dramatic, Bakura was being sappy and all that stuff... and I made Marik weird ... 


	12. The Deal

**Misao:** Wow. Over 2 years since I've updated this, or any of my stories for that fact. XD -repents for it?- But like I mentioned in my note on Love That Transcends Time, I've recently been motivated to work on them again. This one just so happened to be the easiest to get back into. LTTT may take a bit longer, I'll have to re-read it and see if I can find my notes on where I was going with that plot. XD I don't even really remember where this one was going, but I suppose I'll just have to think on it and try to remember, or probably come up with something else. I already have a few ideas, so… yeah. XD Anyways, it's been -years- so I won't hold you guys up with my rambling. I just hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't mind if it's a little off since I have to work on getting back into the writing flow, as well as the characters personalities and such. And I think I'm going to go back through it and edit it a lot, my spelling and grammar was atrocious. XDD

**Warnings****: **Same old~

**Pairings: **Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik

**Ana Ohebak**

**Chapter 12**

My body is coiled with apprehension as I follow Seto - who's walking swiftly and silently up the steps - into his oversized home. I'm not exactly all here… my mind is still back at the Game Shop, where I left the only person I've ever really connected with, with the intention of never seeing him again. A part of me is regretting my decision, as I follow the very man who used me with no remorse or even suggested that he gave a damn about me.

I feel I haven't been fair to Marik, too cowardly to even give him a chance to prove himself different. I've realized too late what I've done… I was hiding from him, pushing him away in fear that he'd abandon me, or hate me. But how is this any better? In the end I've still lost him, but of my own doing…

I'm so fucking messed up, in every possible mental aspect. I've lost all sense of reasoning it seems. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I haven't made a single rational decision since I discovered my condition and I keep digging myself deeper into a god damn pit I'm pretty sure I'll never crawl my way out of…

"Are you coming in anytime soon?" A cold voice breaks me out of the trance of thoughts I'd fallen into, and I realize I had stopped just a few inches from the door. I sneer at Seto… Yeah you keep on mouthing off to me and see how far it gets you, bitch. But choosing to say nothing as I roughly push past him and into the all too familiar building. It feels like a death trap now…

And I'm fairly familiar with death traps, just like a second home to me really. No different then how television portrays your average one. The husband comes home after a long days work only to walk right into the arms of a bitchy wife who has such a hard time staying home and doing laundry.

I think it's a pretty good comparison. The only difference being is that I walk right into the arms of something that could brutally kill me rather then push me to the brink of suicide.

I turn to him, arms crossed and a pointed expression that means I want him to tell me what he has to offer and be done with it. Just because I'm here, doesn't guarantee I'll be staying for long so I don't see the need to get comfortable. But maybe I should take my shoes off so that if he says something displeasing I can throw it at his face….

He walks past me, completely ignoring my impatience and I can't hold back a snarl. What audacity he has to ignore ME. No one in their right mind at one point in time would have ever disregarded the Theif King in such a way! Whipping around and yanking the taller one back, I growl. "I'm not dealing with your pompous ass longer then I have to. Either spill it now, or I'm leaving."

Not surprisingly, his nearly unshakable cool isn't effected in the least, a simple glance over his shoulder at me is all I get in return before he pries my fingers off his arm and continues on his way, "I would have thought spending so much time with Yami might have taught you to show some respect to those above you."

Oh, that did it. With an angry snarl I lung myself at him, slamming his taller frame against the wall and pinning him there. His eyes had widened slightly and I can't help but feel satisfied that I wiped that stoic expression from his face - if only a bit. "You will _never_ get any respect from me." I hiss, leaning in threateningly as I fix the most vicious glare I can manage on the CEO, "I am not here because I _need _anything from you. I can survive just fine without whatever you have to offer, but it's obvious you're the one who wants something. So _you_ will start respecting _me._"

Just because he's taller then me and has a cool coat, and not quite as scrawny as me, and has a whole army of guards and modern weapons he could use against me, does NOT mean I can't kick his ass.

That said, I release him and back off but keep my gaze glued to him as he composes himself - brushing off some imaginary dust from his shoulder as if my touch dirtied him. If anyone was dirtied by anyone's human filth it would be me. He's just lucky he's sexy enough that I let him.

"You should really try to calm yourself, it's not good for the baby." he says in such a tone that it's obvious he's mocking me, and I bristle in annoyance but since he doesn't further provoke and instead continues down the hallway I decide to silently follow. If he says one more thing, however…. Let's just say he won't be so sexy anymore.

We reach living room where the TV is blaring loudly, and I notice Seto's younger brother - Mokuba - sitting there with his attention intently focused on the television. The kid isn't actually so bad - for a kid, that is. And he's the only person I've ever seen bring out a softer side of the rich bastard. Which in all honesty is kind of creepy. Seriously, has anyone _seen_ that man smile? It could give old ladies heart attacks. Hmm… I wish I could do so that easily. But apparently when I smile it's just cute. Which is why I don't do it.

He suddenly looks away from the television and sees Seto, then his gaze wanders over towards me and he looks surprised. He scrambles off the couch and turns the television off , mumbling something about his room and scampering off up the stairs. He certainly wasn't stupid, or naïve. And he obviously noticed my absence and was smart enough to know we needed to talk and to get lost.

Good idea, little one. You don't want to be present in case I decide I want to violently rip your brothers throat out. But if I'm feeling especially sadistic, I might put it in a nice little box and send it to him for Christmas. I think it'd be a wonderful gift. Very original.

Seto motions for me to sit, to which I'm very reluctant since I had mentioned I wanted to get this over with quickly. However I find myself doing so anyways, figuring that it'll go faster if I just do things his way for now, as it's obvious he intends to make himself comfortable for this. That leads me to believe this may take longer then I'd like…

Ra forbid the almighty Seto Kaiba be rushed. How could I ever expect such a thing from him? I must be crazy.

Crazier then I already am, that is. Which would be saying something, because apparently my sanity isn't all that stable. I'd like to just say everyone around me is just _too_ sane, but after thee past few months I don't think I can rightfully defend said sanity.

"Now then.." his voice breaks the silence that had become almost deafening to me as he gracefully seats himself on the chair placed across from the couch I'm on. Good. I didn't want him sitting next to me anyways. I bet he's sitting over there because he's afraid I'll stab him if he's too close. And he's right, I probably would. "I'd like to apologize for the way I reacted before."

I'm - to say the least - stunned. My brows furrow a bit and I'm sure the surprise mixed with confusion is clear on my face. Seto was never one to apologize. Ever. Even when he was in the wrong and he knew it. I have an urge to go look out the window or turn the TV back on and see if there's any news about the apocalypse going on. Surely something in the universe must be pretty damn out of whack for this…

"If this is leading to you trying to get me to come crawling back to you, you can forget it." I snap, deciding to nip that fact in the bud. I had had enough of him, and I had no desire to form any sort of relationship with him again. I'll go save a kitten from a tree or help a little old lady across the street before I let his dirty paws on me again.

"It's not." he replies immediately. A little too fast, actually, and I think I would have been a bit insulted by it if it weren't for the fact that it relieved me. As I had mentioned before, as flattering as it is to have so many wanting me, it's a total pain in the ass as well. "It's about the child."

My eyes narrow. About the child? Well of course it is, but I can't help but wonder what exactly he wants to do with it, "What of it?"

"Do you want it?"

"Wha-?" I blink, not quite sure how exactly I'm supposed to take that question, "What do you mean?"

He sighs a bit, leaning back and rubbing his temples as if dealing with me is just _such_ a chore. At least I can wipe my own ass, I bet he has a person to do that for him too.

"Do you want to keep it? You don't strike me as the type to want the burden of raising a child." he points out. And little does he know it's something I've been internally struggling with since I found out.

Of course I'm not the type for it, you prick. I'm a three thousand year old tomb robber who's spent his life stealing and murdering and getting kicks out of causing mayhem to the world. Like I'm really fit to change diapers and sing lullabies and whatever other such sickening crap that comes with children.

"It doesn't seem I'll have much of a choice." I reply, my voice bitter. Maybe I should care more towards something that's my own flesh and blood. It's hard to care though when it's the cause of everything spiraling out of control like it is. The gods must really hate me, as I've decided to be a fact long ago. But to put a child through this? They're crueler then I though.

"I could take it off your hands for you."

It takes me a minute to process exactly what the CEO had said. I know I'm looking at him as if he'd grown another head. At the moment I'm far too shocked to do much more then stare at him while my mind struggles to believe what he's just offered me.

He's offered me an escape from this, to take this huge weight off my shoulders. I wouldn't have to worry about how I'd take care of the child or anything of the sort….

I know better to believe that he's offering to do this for nothing though, so as the shock wears off my expression falls into one of suspicion again, "And why would you want to do that? I was given the impression you wanted nothing to do with it." If the way he screamed and kicked me out was any indication of that.

"I already apologized for it." he points out. I snort quietly, oh the great Seto apologized so that must make up for everything. That's probably what he thinks in his mind, seeing as how he doesn't have much practice with apologizing I guess he wouldn't realize it doesn't have the power to fix everything like his money must.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he falls silent for a moment as if contemplating his next words. "After taking the time to think about it, I decided it's not such a bad thing." Oh, well I'm just SO glad he's decided that. That must make everything better, too. I glower impatiently, wishing he'd cut to the chase and stop beating around the bush with his long, drawn out explanations….

"I'm going to need an heir to take over Kaiba Corp when I'm gone." Ahh, so that's his reasoning. "Preferably someone of my own blood, and I'd rather not have to fuck a woman for it." Well, that was bluntly put. I know him well enough though to know he cannot stand being touched by a woman. There was once an incident with a fan girl that didn't quite end so good…

"Why should I do this for you?" I questioned slowly, my mind churning the idea over in my head. It would be so easy to agree and not have to worry any longer, so easy…

"It won't just benefit me, I believe I'll be doing you a huge favor." he says in that matter-of-fact tone that irks me so very much. He has the upper hand right now, and he knows it. I can't deny what he said either, because he's right. And I do so hate when other people are right…

But then…. I frown a bit to myself as I remember a certain detail to all of this that could bring an end to this deal completely. I never did mention to Seto that Marik could be the father, the only ones who know are Yami and Yuugi. I hope in my absence Yami doesn't cave and tell Marik what's going on…

I have half a mind to tell him the truth, but weighing my options and knowing that the truth could royally fuck me over… I decide to keep it to myself. I may tell him eventually, but at least I'll have time to plan my course of action first should he react badly to it and call everything off. Also, it wouldn't be very in character of me to tell the truth, now would it? I cant have that.

"I'll consider it…." I murmur, not about to give him a straight out answer without thinking this through first knowing where my impulsive decisions have gotten me before. "But under one condition." I raise my eyes to lock with his, waiting to see if he has any objections to that.

He simply raises an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"That I can stay here, and you keep Marik and Yami away from me." I'm sure he planned on keeping me here anyways, to oversee the health of his future child and whatnot.

Seto looks like he wants to question me about it, but instead simply rises from his seat and nods. "Consider it done. I'll expect a straight answer by tomorrow." With that, he turns swiftly, coat whipping dramatically as he disappears knowing that I can get around the place on my own just fine seeing as how I lived here once before.

I let out a sigh, sinking back further into the soft cushions as I let my eyes close tiredly. I'm far too tired to think this through right now. At the very least though, I know that should I agree…. Seto won't let them in. Marik and Yami, that is. I know Marik far too well to think that he will give up so easily…

"_Because I fucking love you, you son of a bitch! "_

A small, bitter smile finds it's way to my lips. So like Marik, to proclaim his love in a way that's far from romantic. Not that either of us are the type for such things. I guess I really screwed everything up badly, didn't I?

I don't really feel like moving… So I let myself flop to the side and bring my legs up onto the couch, curling up with the intention of sleep…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Misao: **Not really the most eventful of chapters, especially for it being YEARS overdue. XD But, I hope you guys liked it none the less. It'll get more interesting again starting next chapter. But I'm going to try and get the next one for LTTT out first.


	13. If I could Start Again

**Misao:** 8D Woo~ Look at me! I'm on a boa- roll. On a roll. And I should be shot for what I was about to say. XDD And I wonder how many will actually get that… SO! Here is a new chapter. Much longer then the last as promised. And see? I'm totally keeping my more frequent update promise too! So far. -is DETERMINED to finish these-

**Warnings****: **Cursing and violent mood swings. 8D

**Pairings: **Bakura x Seto, Yami x Bakura x Marik

**Ana Ohebak**

**Chapter 13**

_**"If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way"**_

Morning comes far too soon for my liking, but I'm grateful for the fact that my consciousness comes peacefully enough instead of being awoken abruptly with the need to spew all over the place. It's been quite a few days, so I'm hoping that part of the pregnancy is done and over with for good.

I groan quietly, turning on my side so that my back is facing the window where a few slivers of light are shining through the curtains. Cracking an eye open, I immediately remember where I am and want nothing more then to stay in this room and completely avoid the world around me. However, unfortunately for me I know that's not going to happen.

…….. Wait one bloody minute.

It suddenly comes to mind that I'm in a room, when I specifically remember that I fell asleep on the living room couch.

That means Seto must have taken the liberty of moving me. I bristle at the very thought of him touching me, more so with me being unconscious. Why in the seven depths of hell was I not AWARE of being moved? Normally I'm alert and would have broken that stoic but attractive face of his the moment he so much as laid a finger on me.

With a low growl of aggravation, I sit up in the bed with a toss of the blankets. I'm in one of the guest rooms, located at which part in the mansion I'm not sure - since most of the guest rooms look identical. I'm going to assume however that it's not as far from the main areas of the house as I would probably like….

A strange feeling comes over me as I sit here in the middle of this ridiculously large bed…A feeling I've become accustomed to and can admit easily enough - if only to myself - loneliness. I suppose having woken up in someone's arms as often as I have lately has spoiled me. It had been such a nice feeling… even just waking up in one of the small rooms of the Game Shop had been nice, the bed small enough that I didn't feel like I was drowning in it, the room cozy and inviting, even the scent and aura of the pharaoh's shrimp hikari had been comforting… however that worked.

I run a hand through my sure to be messy tresses. Holy Ra, I'm pathetic. Am I really thinking like this? What am I talking about? I've _been _thinking like this for a while now. Even since this… thing… has been growing inside of me, I've become a completely different person.

And I hate it.

What I would give to be the powerful being I once was, sadistic and uncaring. No emotions other then anger driving me - that anger that kept me strong, unwavering. It had overpowered every other possible emotion that could have brought me down. But somewhere along the line, I lost it.…. I suppose I'll blame Ryou for that one. Again, with him and his kindness and caring; his determination to give me a chance to be something more.

I can't blame him as much as I'd like though, I've grown far too fond of the boy. He's by far no where near as pathetic as I'd believed so long ago. Stronger then me, even. I snort at the though, he'd have to be to have put up with my antics for so long…

I miss him…

Why did he have to go to Egypt? Malik would have stayed in Domino if he wanted. His stupid father had been the one to suggest it, so he could spend more time with his son. If I were Ryou, I would have told him to go fuck himself since he hadn't cared much before.

Hikari is happy to be with his father though, I could feel it the few times we've spoken through our mind link since his departure. He's happy with Malik. He's fine without me. If anything, I'm the one who needs him…. I refuse to bother him though with my problems.

….. I'm being melodramatic, letting all these thoughts float around in my head and wallowing in self pity. Again.

"FUCK this!" I snarl loudly, bounding out of the bed with renewed energy - said energy only stemming from a near over bearable self-loathing for being so damn pathetic and a sudden resolve to change that. "I don't _need_ any of them." I hiss under my breathe, as if saying it out loud will convince me of such.

My entire body is overcome with a tingling sensation, this sensation is not a foreign one to me - the urge to do something violent. Hurt someone - something, break something, anything. Before I even entirely register what I'm doing, a loud scream rips through my throat and I'm hurling a lamp - that just so happened to be within reach - at the wall, and the sound of glass shattering I find somehow soothing.

It's not enough though, and my need to quell this urging spurt of far too long suppressed aggression becomes uncontainable and the next thing I know I tearing the room apart.

"FUCK the stupid Pharaoh!"

Smashing expensive decorative items to pieces, shredding the pillows and sheets - even the curtains - overturning furniture as start cursing every single person that I associate myself with.

"_Fuck_ Ryou! _Fuck_ Marik!"

I must look like a mad man, the thought passes through the very back of my mind but is ignored as I throw something - I'm not sure what - through the large bedroom windows with a cry of rage.

"Fuck EVERYONE. I don't _need_ any of them!" This crazed statement is concluded with the ear pierced sound of more glass shattering - but this time it's because my fist has connected with the mirror placed above the dresser. A hiss escapes me, but I clench my jaw tightly against the pain, staring at my bloodied hand, almost fascinated with the crimson liquid spilling from the shredded skin, and the way pieces of the mirror are sticking out of my flesh in a sickeningly disgusting way. Yet, I find myself relishing it… this pain, and it's broken me out of my cloudy haze of rage…

"They made me like this…" I whisper, growling low in my throat. They made me like this, and with this realization, I now know how to fix myself….

I'll leave. I'll give Seto this child, and then I'm gone. Away from it all. Away from Marik and Yami, away from this city. I'll completely block off my link with Ryou - not like he'll notice since we barely use it anymore, I'll cut off all contact from all of these people and go somewhere where I can piece myself back together - try to salvage what's left of my old self.

I hear the sound of the bedroom door swinging open, hitting the wall with a loud bang and I instinctively snarl and whip around to see who it is - despite already knowing who I'll see standing in the doorway.

I think I'm proud of myself, internally very much pleased by the priceless expression on Seto's face upon seeing my handy work on the guest bedroom. "What the hell did you do!?" he barks out, clearly enraged by finding his once spotless guest room in total wreckage.

I myself finally take the time to assess the damage I've done, taking in everything from the broken window to the ruined furniture…. before finally shrugging in response, "Remodeled a bit. I think it's a good look for the room, gives it a bit more character and that lived-in feel, you know?" I smirk. Not to mention it differentiates it from the 20 other rooms identical to it… "What? You don't like it?" Well la de fucking da rich boy, I'm sorry my decorative skills aren't up to par with your standards.

I almost forgot how fun destroying things is. I should take up that hobby again, maybe I'll even start 'remodeling' some other rooms in the mansion. Practice makes perfect, right? Maybe if I do good Seto will give me a sticker for all my hard work.

"I should kick your sorry ass out right n-"

"But you won't." I interrupt him, saying so in sure tone of voice and raising my eyes to meet his - daring him to say otherwise. We both know I'll leave without so much as a second thought if he tests me.

"Don't be so cocky." He sneers, "Despite whatever you think your not running the show here."

Fuck you Seto Kaiba, I'm running it in my own mind and that's all that matters right now. I don't care what he says, I'm not going to back down. I'm not his bitch anymore, and I AM running this show because he's on a very thin line with me and I WILL leave. The outcome of all this solely depends on my decisions. He's the one who has to sit back and wait and has absolutely no control over it.

Poor little control freak Kaiba, I bet this is silently killing him.

Or maybe I'm just hoping it is because I want someone else besides myself to be suffering because of all this as well. Misery loves company and all that shit. Well in my case misery loves making other people equally as miserable.

Sharing is caring, after all. While I'm usually quite selfish, in cases like this I can make an exception.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I announce suddenly, as a means of escape from being in the same room with him any longer and cease the argument I no longer wish to be having. "I can't promise your bathroom won't be in a similar state when I'm done. I'm having a hard time controlling my anger lately, mood swings and all that."

Strutting my way towards the taller one, I push past him and out into the hallway, and with just a glance I know exactly which part of the mansion I'm in and know exactly which way I want to go. But because I'm, well, me. I just can't bring myself to walk away without getting a few more words in . So, I grin over my shoulder at him, un-phased by the death glare he's pinning me with.

"Oh. I think I got some blood on the carpet, nothing bleach can't fix though, right? Heard that stuff eats through anything. " Actually I found out the hard way, and Marik nearly murdered me for the result it had on all of his clothes. It wasn't my fault though, how was I supposed to tell it apart from the detergent?

To my silent surprise he doesn't make any angry retorts back at me, and instead turns on his heels and swiftly makes his way in the opposite direction, no doubt beyond ticked…. Ohh, I do believe I win brownie more brownie points. I think I like this 'lets see how much it takes to piss Seto off' game.

I'm actually a bit unnerved by my own actions. I don't usually lose control like that, I couldn't have stopped myself if I wanted to and that bothers me. Sure, I've never had an exceptional hold on my anger but I've always been in control of myself to some extent. And any destruction I've caused in the past has been done completely of my own accord.

Reaching the nearest bathroom - since there's a dozen throughout the house - I slam it shut behind me, before collapsing back against it. I'm calmer now then I obviously was before, and what had been a satisfying pain was now becoming an annoying stinging throb… I tilt my head down to glance at my hand that's limp at my side, noticing that it's not bleeding quite as much but there's still a small puddle of crimson forming on the floor. I really should work on getting those broken shards out of my hand…

Crossing the oversized bathroom - and yes, even the bathrooms in this place are unnecessarily gigantic - I turn on the faucet, moving my hand to hold it under the warm running water to wash what blood from it I can.

Hmm… perhaps smashing a mirror with my bare fist wasn't the greatest idea, I realize as I further inspect the wound , though blood is seeping out of the cuts once more but luckily it's slowed down. There's tiny, miniscule pieces imbedded in my skin and I'm not quite sure how I'll go about removing those, exactly…

I shut the water off, sinking down to sit on the edge of the tub. I don't really feel like getting a shower anymore… I realize this, as a wave of some sort of despair washes over me. I'm losing it, I really am. All these ups and downs, going from angry to angrier and then sinking back down into depression. I don't suggest it, it's highly annoying.

When I'm calm like this, my mind has the tendency to wander in directions I'd rather it not. Like right now, thoughts of the Pharaoh are snaking their way into my mind.

Is my decision a good one? Am I really certain this is what I should do? Leave, that is. It seems like the only option right now, but… had I chose to ignore Seto's demands to talk with me and stayed with the Pharaoh, what would the outcome of that had been?

_He wanted to take care of you. _A small voice in the back of my mind whispers.

_No - _I argue with myself _- He wanted to fuck me_. Just like everyone else. I was simply vulnerable and my raging hormones had effected my thinking, which is the only reason I had been ready to agree to become his 'lover' of sorts and let him have his way with me.

_But he stopped you when you weren't in your right mind._

_That was all part of his plan! To make it seem like he wasn't trying to take advantage of me…_Even I know how ridiculous I'm being. I'm trying to convince myself of this simply to make myself feel better and give myself more of an excuse to continue hating the Pharaoh. And to convince myself I don't want to be anywhere near him.

_You're a bloody idiot._

Don't I know it.

As if things couldn't get anymore complicated then they had been, now I'm more confused then ever. Why had I nearly agreed to that anyways? And more so, why would Yami even suggest it knowing I love Marik?

Wait….

I love Marik? I furrow my brows at the very thought. I've never concluded I have such feelings for the Egyptian. I didn't deny it when Yami said it only because I didn't feel the need to justify myself to him - that and I wanted to see where he was going with it.

It's completely ridiculous though. I don't 'love' anyone. I've been far too adamantly shunning the word and the feelings attached to it lately, so how that thought slipped into my mind is beyond me…

I'm not even sure what love really is, to be honest. I can't recall ever having felt it before. So how would I know? I care for Marik. More then I have anyone besides my hikari in this lifetime, and I'm not stupid or dense enough to believe lust and love are in any way related.

So, I care for him, and I lust for him. Isn't that as far as it goes? Though I can't explain those inexplicable urges to be near him, nor the strange unnamable feelings I've fought with since he began his out of character affectionate ways towards me.

Come to think of it, those same feelings - albeit not quite as strong - arose just last night. Only it wasn't Marik who induced them that time - it was Yami.

Well what the bloody hell sense does that make? I don't give a rats ass about the Pharaoh, so clearly those strange feelings don't mean shit either way and I'm just looking far too much into it.

This is making my head hurt, I'm done thinking about it.

Just am I'm about to get up and finally attend to my wounded hand, I halt - well trained ears catching the faint sounds of yelling, arguing perhaps? Curious, inch my ways towards the door and press my ear against the surface, straining to better hear…

I can't make out what's being said, but I notice the voices are getting louder - closer. And I soon realize it's not arguing, but rather just one voice making all the commotion…

"If you get in my way I _will _send you to the Shadow Realm!"

My eyes widen at the all too recognizable voice…

The Pharaoh.

What is he doing here!?

The bickering dies down momentarily, but not a moment later I hear Yami's booming voice, "What happened!?" He hisses, "Where is he? What did you do?"

I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume Yami noticed my amazing renovation to the room I'd awoken in.

Though I obviously can't see them, I just _know_ from the tone of his voice that Kaiba has that irritating sneer on his face, "I didn't do a damn thing. Why don't you ask -him- why he felt the need to destroy one of my guest rooms and take a fist to the mirror?"

I can't make out what's being said now, but I'm trying to decide weather I want to stay hidden in here and hope Yami goes away, or confront him and ring his neck for completely disregarding the fact I told him not to follow me.

Albeit it is the morning after, little bastard probably thought he'd be a smartass and find a loophole to that.

Sighing, I reach out to open the door when suddenly it swings open and I instinctively jerk back. And what I'm met with is a pair of almost crazed amethyst eyes, though I see a flicker of recognition pass through them before they soften all together.

I resist the urge to squirm at having those eyes looking at me like that again…. The meaning behind them.

"Bakura! Are you alright…?" His voice, which was just moments ago angry and harsh was now soft and concerned, and next thing I know he's taken my injured hand into his own, lifting it carefully and checking it over. A good amount of blood has risen from the lacerations again already, so it looks much worse then it actually is.

Ra this is weird. I remember a time when the Pharaoh looked at me with nothing but malice or irritation and would banish my soul without a second thought. Now here he is, babying me over a few cuts…

When did his view of me change so much?

"I'm fine." I mutter, fighting back the blush I feel threatening to heat up my face. I pull my hand away and give him an agitated look, "Need I remind you I'm far from fragile? You act like a woman Pharaoh, I swear."

I put more distance between him and myself, questioning the want I have to bury myself in his embrace. Which is completely ridiculous I remind myself. I wont let the Pharaoh of all people make me falter again… I've made my resolve to carry out with my the way I've planned things out.

"You should really get your hand properly taken care of Baku-"

"No,_ you_ should really give me a damn good reason as to why you're here. You have ten seconds and it better be good." I cut him off, demanding he give me an explanation. I don't know why I ever expected he'd comply with my wishes. The son of Ra only listens to one person; himself. And maybe Ra, but I don't doubt he'd tell Ra to go screw himself and go about his merry way going what he wants.

"Look, I know you told me not to follow but we thought you'd be back by now and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Not to mention Marik' a complete wreck and I had to stop him from going on a rampage once you left…" His words die down as he realizes from my increasingly annoyed expression that his explanation is crap.

"I don't know when your going to get it through that spiky head of yours that I can take care of myself. I always have, and always _will._" I state pointedly, "As for Marik, he's strong. It won't take him long to pull himself together and realize what a fucking _girl_ he's being." I spit out scathingly, then narrow my glare in on Seto who's standing quietly behind the pharaoh, "And _you_, why did you let him in here?"

Seto simply smirks at me, and I clench my injured hand tightly, the slight pain distracting me from shoving Yami out of the way and delivering a nice punch to the bastards face. "You didn't agree yet, so I don't have to uphold my end of things until you do."

Tch, why didn't I see that one coming? Once as asshole, always an asshole. He doesn't give until he gets, and even when he gets there's a good chance he'll screw you over. Because he's Seto Kaiba. He's rich, so obviously that gives him the rights to do so.

A growl rises low in my throat and I'm about to give the CEO a piece of my mind, and maybe a piece of my foot up his ass while I'm at it, when Yami speaks up. "Agree? Agree to what? " He furrows his brows, clearly disconcerted that there's something going on and he's not in the loop of it. "Bakura, just ignore him and come back home with me. We don't need him."

"We?" I raise an eyebrow at him, almost amused. "Last I checked this was _my_ problem. I decide what I do, thank you very much." I cross my arms indignantly, not really caring if I my shirt gets further stained. It's ruined anyways and I can always just steal a new one.

A small frown tugs at Yami's lips, "What can Seto offer you that Yuugi and I haven't already?"

Well he doesn't coddle me for one thing…

"If it's money-"

"Not money." I snort, as if I've ever been interested in the stuff. I don't need money to survive, "An escape." I offer as a vague reason.

"So you want to run away from this?" his voice has raised, ever so slightly and he sounds sort of frustrated.

"I don't expect you to understand." I snap back.

He bristles, looking like he wants to snap back at me. But in a true Pharaoh manner, he quickly composes himself and when he speaks his voice is calm once more. "Bakura, you have people here who actually give a shit about you. Marik -loves- you." He stresses, and I can hear it in his voice that it bothers him to say it.

"It doesn't matter." The glare I'd had fixed upon my face up until now melts away, but I'm determined to stand my ground and not let on just how defeated I really feel. How does the Pharaoh do this to me…? "I've already fucked everything up. He's probably fed up with me by now."

The change in my disposition brings about a change in Yami's own, and his tensed body relaxes a bit as he gives me a saddened look. "He's miserable, and if he was in his right mind he never would have-" He stops himself in mid sentence, and had I not been so caught up in my head I probably would have been suspicious and questioned it.

"I've already made up my mind." I tell him, and both he and Seto me questioning looks since I said it quite suddenly. I turn to the CEO who was still lingering near the door, taking a deep breathe as I seal my fate with these words. "I accept your offer…. Now get him out of here." I motion my head in Yami's direction.

"Wha-" Yami's eyes widen in shock - clearly in disbelief - and he starts towards me but Seto grabs a hold of his upper arm and forces him back, "Bakura-"

I don't give him time to try and reason with me, and instead brush past the two and start down the hall quickly, ignoring the Pharaoh's calls and sounds of their struggles behind me….

* * *

Sitting on the kitchen counter, I distractedly munch on some cookies I had found whilst rummaging through cabinets. It had been a few hours since the Pharaoh's visit - my hand now bandaged and I'm pretty sure I got most of the shards out of my skin - and until now I had hidden myself away in a deserted section of the mansion to think.

Something I've been doing far too much of lately.

Obviously I can go back on my agreement with Kaiba anytime I want to, not according to him but according to myself. He can't force me to do anything in the end, but for now I'm sticking with my decision….

"So, are you really pregnant?"

I startle, alerted from the sudden voice and upon looking up my gaze ands on none other then Seto's little brat. I glower at him, giving him a small warning snarl for good measure after which I opt to ignore him. He's bound to get bored and go away if I ignore him long enough , the kid's got a pretty short attention span.

I've normally found him to be relatively tolerable, but obviously my current condition on top of everything else going on makes pretty much nothing tolerable to me anymore.

You know I really thought Mokuba was smarter then that, but instead of getting the message and going away, he decides he wants to stay and pester me. Leaning against the kitchen table, he looks me over. I'm agitated enough as it is, so having him looking at me like I'm some sort of freak show is wearing on my patience. But what he says next just tops it off….

"I mean, it's kind of weird. I thought only girls had babies. But then again, you _do_ look kinda girly…"

I'm off the counter and in front of him in a matter of seconds, gripping the collar of his shirt and jerking him off the ground so he's face to face with me. He looks scared, that's good. He should be. "You do _not_ want to fuck with me kid, you got that?" I hiss, voice low and threatening and his eyes are as big as saucers and he's shaking his head vigorously.

"I know you aren't threatening my little brother, thief."

I look to the doorway to find Seto standing there, ice cold eyes warning. I release my hold on Mokuba, letting the runt fall to the floor and land painfully on his ass. He quickly scrambles off the floor and runs over to hide behind Seto, giving me a dirty look now that he's in the safety of his brothers presence.

"I suggest teaching that little runt some manners before someone else does it for you." I sneer back at him. Turning away from them, I snatch my box of cookies back up and popping one into my mouth, leaning against the counter and regarding Seto with a raised eyebrow.

"Touch him again and consider yourself dead." He threatens, glancing down and giving the smaller one a look, to which Mokuba nods and scampers off…

Tossing the cookie box in a random direction, I saunter my way over to stand in front of him and with a smirk I reach up and pat his cheek, "Your kind of cute when you try to be threatening. You should just leave that to the professionals."

With that, I slip past him and make my way out the door.

I need some fresh air.

Or to maim somebody.

Both perhaps?

I just needed to get out of there. Being a thief, it's very unsettling to stay in one place for too long. It makes you feel trapped, confined - and it's not a very pleasant feeling and puts you on edge. As if the stress of life itself isn't enough.

Not even half the days gone yet, and I find myself yearning for night time to come. There's too many people out and about, even as I approach the normally secluded area of the park it feels too crowded for my liking…

Wait.

The park?

I blink in surprise at finding myself here, glancing around and wondering why I had come here of all places. I had just been wandering aimlessly, but….

I frown as it occurs to me that I shouldn't be here. This is probably the worst of places to be when I'm trying to avoid certain people, and I know without a doubt that the Pharaoh and his midget hikari and their friends are always hanging around here.

I need to leave. Now.

I turn on my heels, ready to get far away from being anywhere near this vicinity when something catches my eye. A flash of yellow and red. I nearly panic recognizing the flash as an all too familiar hairstyle. However, it disappears behind some trees and calm realizing I wasn't seen.

I stare at the trees the form disappeared behind, and against my better judgment I stalk closer. I don't know what almighty power compelled me to do so, but upon reaching the lot of trees I hear faint voices. I press myself up against one, carefully masking my presence so if it's the Pharaoh he won't sense me.

The voices raise in argument, and I peek around the tree curiously…

My eyes widen, a quiet gasp escaping my lips at the scene before me.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Misao: WELL, this chapter took a bit longer to get out then I thought it would. But stuff came up and I didn't have much time on my hands. It's also not as long as I intended, but I figured I'd stop it here and give you guys an update. I feel I kind of rushed the ending though. -fails- But I hope you guys enjoy it none the less. xD


End file.
